Seasons Return to Hogwarts
by etharas130
Summary: Jack Frost, Elsa Solberg, Merida Caci, Hiccup Haddock, Rapunzel Clementine. Classes, homework, friends, rivals, drama. In other words, school. Seven Years is a long time, but now it is year two. Hogwart's next generation of Wizards is here.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, etharas130 here! I have some news… IDK if it is good or bad. **

**First part is that if you have read this story before, forget what happened. I am starting fresh. Forget it all. I will retell the whole thing but differently.**

**Second part is that I will not be able to update as fast as I did the last story.**

**That is because of schoolwork and many pother things that will fill my day.**

**Third is that this is a sequel to Seasons Change Hogwarts. if you have no tread that one first, then please do so.**

**But other than that… nothing really. Just enjoy, review, and say things you want to pop up in the story. This one is not as set in stone as the last one was so I am open up to ideas.**

**PS yes by the end of this book/story part thing, some people will be together. Won't say who but this is when it starts going. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p><em>The temperature continued to drop. Despite recent bravado, the cold bit deeply into her skin, causing tremors across her body.<em>

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through the window, between the curtains. The yellow beams revealed a rather messy room and an even messier bed with one disgruntled wizard. Jack Frost shook his head, hair falling into its regular wind blown, just-woke-up style. He glared at the window, almost willing the light to recede. Of course it didn't lessen, but it was covered by something. A large shadow now dominated the window.<p>

Jack pulled his covers off of him and slipped off his bed. He began stepping around all of the clothes and assorted objects on the floor like some sort of land mine avoider. He slowly made his way to the window and, bracing himself, threw the curtains aside. Perched on the branch that extended past Jack's window, the hawk sat, observing Jack with its sharp eyes.

"Good morning birdy," Jack said, grinning at the larger than average predator. The thing was at least three feet tall and heavy enough to make the tree that can hold up Jack creak dangerously. It had been there every single morning Jack had woken up.

"Last day I will be here, Big Bird," Jack said, turning back to his room. His trunk lay on its side, contents spilt and scattered all across the room. Jack turned back around to catch one last look at the hawk, but it was gone. Jack sighed, placed his attention back on his room, and began to clean up.

_By the end of the day, _Jack thought. _I will be back at Hogwarts._

* * *

><p>Shiny red strings blinded Merida when she woke up. She sat up, hair falling from her eyes only to get caught in her mouth. She clawed at the hair, spitting it out and cursing.<p>

"You awake?" Punzi asked, rising from her pile of golden hair. She stretched, yawning. Merida shook her head and in payment, was slapped multiple times in the face with her hair.

"I am now," Merida grumbled. She rolled off her bed and then frowned. Something was tugging at the back of her memory… something about today… Punzi gasped suddenly and Merida glanced at her. The crazy hair-healing blonde was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"We go back today!" Punzi squealed, hopping now from one foot to the other. Merida hesitated, and then followed her example. Both girls squealed and jumped in happiness. Merida always strived to put up a tough exterior, trying to prove that she is not your average girl. But when treated with the knowledge of going back home? She could no longer hold it up.

_Hogwarts _is _my home, _Merida thought. _Why shouldn't I be happy?_

Hiccup had enjoyed two months on Berk. Henry Quinn had stayed for the first month to get Hiccup and Toothless situated with the island and all the things Stoik had left for him. Out of the material shop/building place, the amazing view of the sun setting on the ocean, and the Viking style home he lived in, it was a picture.

The picture had been taken a few weeks before Stoick left his mom. They stood on the beach, both in simple clothes, holding hands and waving at the camera. With a spell, it was moving, and constantly, Hiccup got choked up at seeing his parents so happy. Even living with his mom for more that ten years, Hiccup had never seen a good picture of his dad.

During his time on Berk, Hiccup had spent most of it in the shop, the second of the two buildings on the island. The walls were lined wit hold fashioned tools, a furnace sat in the corner, freshly chopped wood was stacked against the outer wall, protected by a heavy piece of cloth, and it looked like someone had taken care of it over the years.

"I will stay for a bit to teach you how to live here," Henry said, giving Hiccup and the eccentric Toothless a first class tour of Berk. "You will need to work hard to live here if you want. Of course, even after I leave, I will send provisions and such with advice and letters from friends. No one but the Ashs, you, and now me know where this place is. It is protected by magic for whatever reason. Stoik didn't want his get away home to be swarming with admirers."

Hiccup enjoyed the isolation for the most part. His mother had kept him away from a lot of people, so Hiccup was used to and even liked begin with only Toothless for two months strait. That let him work on his projects.

Henry visited once a week after he left, bringing more food, information, the _Daily Prophet_ and letters from Jack, Elsa, Merida, and Punzi. Hiccup would reply and he loved it.

He loved the work that he did, for it strengthened his rather weak from. He loved spending hours with Toothless, working on first a new wing for the dragon, and then a saddle. The two friends bonded closely as they flew together. He had spent the entire summer happy, but now it was time to go back.

Henry had told him to pack and so Hiccup had done so, now waiting for him to come and take him to Hogwarts. Hiccup checked his watch and walked down to the beach with Toothless following.

"Well this is weird," Hiccup said, stopping by the small dock. Henry usually was here by now. "What do you think bud?" Hiccup asked, looking at Toothless. The dragon shrugged then began to sniff around.

"Ok then…" Hiccup said, following the dragon. Toothless led Hiccup back to the first of the two buildings, their sleeping and food place. Hiccup walked inside and on the table that dominated the main room, sat the current issue of the _Daily Prophet. _Hiccup shrugged and prepared a bowl of cereal before reading it.

Toothless ambled over and began to nose around the pantry. Hiccup sat himself down, took a few bites of cereal before reading the paper.

Daily Prophet Front Page Story: Issue: August 25, 2009

_MURDER WITH FIRE! MINISTRY REACTS!_

_ On the evening of August 24, Harry Potter and his family were murdered. Harry's house was set a flame by a dragon that was not identified. It was reported that a single figure exited the burning structure and was slaughtered by the dragon as the person tried to flee. No one survived out of Harry Potter's wife; Ginny, his three children, James, Albus, and Lily Potter and no bodies were recovered. _

_In immediate reaction, the Ministry of Magic has declared war on the race of Dragons. All dragons will be hunted and put down for this unspeakable crime. May they feel our pain at loosing The Boy Who Lived and his family._

_ Details on Page 3_

Hiccup read the page, spoon dropping out of his mouth. It clattered into the cereal bowl, splashing mild and Frosted Flakes all over the place. Toothless rumbled nearby looking confused at Hiccup's horrified face.

"Oh no…" he mumbled. The door burst open, making both boy and dragon jump.

Elaindrea Ash stormed inside, wand out.

* * *

><p>Elsa slammed the door to her room. She quickly locked it, without magic. Enough had been used today. Seconds after the door closed, something, or someone slammed into the other side.<p>

"Elsa," Anna called from the other side. "Come out! Please come out! I'm ok… really…"

Elsa walked away from the door, across the small yet clean room. Her trunk was packed. All she had to do today was walk out the door. But her parents had been delayed by waking up late so Elsa had some time. She should have just locked herself in her room. That way she would not have pushed Anna farther away.

"Elsa!" Anna called through the wood. Her voice cut through Elsa like a knife through water. "Pleas don't shut me out… I… I missed you during the school year… Please come out… I don't want to be alone anymore."

Elsa didn't answer her sister's call until Anna left and someone else was knocking on the door.

"Elsa." It was her father. His deep voice resonated through the door as if it weren't there. "Open the door. Your mother has Anna. Lets talk." Elsa slowly walked back to the door and unlocked it. Her father stood there, tall with his red hair short and loose around his head.

Hell knelt on one knee and held out his arms. Without hesitating, Elsa threw herself into them. He patted her on the back softly as he buried her face in his shoulder. Tears came seconds later.

"Anna is fine," her father said. "You did nothing wrong. It was just an accident. It's ok…" They held each other for the next few minutes until Elsa's mother came through the door,

"Ryan, the car is packed and the baby sitter is here." She said, smiling as Elsa and Ryan separated.

"Right, right," Ryan said, standing and running a hand through his hair. "Let's go."

Elsa hefted her book bag and waked out the door as her father took hold of her trunk. They all walked down the hall and to the front door. Standing there next to Anna was an older woman Elsa had only met once before. She looked to be in her mid forties with curly black hair that went down to her shoulders. She had very light green eyes, almost white when light shined on them, but when shadows crossed the irises they almost looked black. She smiled sweetly as Elsa's mom and dad went towards her.

"Rachel," Ryan said, holding out a hand.

"Oh just call me Ms. Gothel," she said taking and shaking the hand. She shook Hilary's hand and they walked out the door.

"I'll take care of Anna while your gone," Ms. Gothel said, waving good-bye. Anna averted her gaze from Elsa as she left. Elsa walked down the walkway form her front door, past some hedges, and to the car. She climbed in wondering why the name Rachel Gothel sounded familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><em>The ground beneath her shifted. It wasn't really ground…<em>

* * *

><p>"We are finally going!" Punzi squealed for the millionth time. Merida squeezed her eyes shut at the sound. They were all in the car: Punzi, Merida, Harold, and Esmeralda. They had left after a quick breakfast and some last minute check for everything.<p>

"Yes Punzi we know," Harold, her father, said in an exasperated voice. "Now please save our ears from your voice." Merida laughed as Punzi flushed. Merida had to stop herself from doing something similar. She was just as excited to get there.

"Here we are," Esmeralda said, pulling the car in front of the Salt Lake City Station. It was a well-rounded helpful station, meant for multiple forms of transportation. Bus stops and train ticket stations lined the walls and a large board sat in the center. Fifteen massive stone pillars held up the ceiling with two platforms on each side.

Just like last year, Punzi and Merida rolled their trollies and struck up a random conversation. No one paid them attention as the two girls casually walked through the wall at the pillar labeled nine and ten. Despite already doing from last year, Merida still closed her eyes. She was pretty sure Punzi did as well.

When Merida reopened them, Platform 9 ¾ lay before her. The scarlet steel engine let out a piercing whistle, startling the crowd of black cloaks.

"Wow," Punzi said, shifting her shoulders. "Déjà vu."

"Yeah no kidding," Merida said, smiling at that train.

Merida turned to Punzi's parents. They had showed her more love in one summer than her parents had shown in her whole life. Well, so she thought.

"Thank you," She said, offering a hand. Punzi smiled as Harold stooped down and crushed Merida in a hug. "Hurp," Merida grunted as the air rushed out of her.

"I'm not one to shake hands," Harold said, chuckling as he let Merida go.

"Though I try not to crush them," Esmeralda said, softly hugging Merida. She was stunned, still trying to breath in.

"Never just ask for a handshake," Punzi said, hugging her parents in return.

"You two be good now," Esmeralda said, looking a bit stern.

"Yeah blow up three toilets for me this year," Harold said idly checking his phone.

"One more time Harold," Esmeralda threatened. "One more time."

The girls laughed and walked away waving.

* * *

><p>Jack was the first one in Elsa's view. He looked very troubled. Why?<p>

"Jack!" She called, waving to him. She already had her trolley on the train. Jack must have done the same thing for he passed no trolley around.

"Hey Elsa!" he called walking over, a smile breaking across his dark expression. He hugged her when they got close. Elsa forced down a blush. They were _friends! _Nothing else.

Unfortunately.

_Why are you thinking that? Foolish girl._

"How was your summer?" Jack asked leaning against the wall. "I know you pretty much told me through letters but I want to hear it in person."

"Let's wait until everyone else gets here," Elsa said. "Sometimes, I don't like repeating myself." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes?"

"Oh fine. I just don't like repeating myself," Elsa huffed turning away. Jack smiled and he couldn't see her smile. His smiled widened when two familiar hairstyles separated from parents.

"Speak of a bad hair day," Jack called. Elsa frowned and touched her hair then noticed Merida and Punzi walking towards them.

"Elsa! Jack!" Punzi squealed, breaking into a run and nearly plowing Elsa down. Jack caught them and barely stopped them from falling. Merida came up and stopped it from becoming a train wreck. Speaking of trains, before any of the friends could say anything more, the train whistle blew.

"ALL ABOARD!" A man in an old fashioned conductor's suit called. The crowd began to thin as students streamed onto the train.

"I have a compartment saved, we can talk there." Elsa said. They all ran to the train.

* * *

><p>"Anyone seen Hiccup?" Merida asked, as they climbed up the steps. Punzi nearly tripped, but Jack caught her again.<p>

"Thanks and I have been with you for the past two and a half months so no," Punzi said all in one breath as Jack pulled her up.

"Oh I didn't notice," Merida, said sarcastically. Jack chuckled as Elsa led them down the corridor packed with students. They came to a compartment with two people in it. One, Merida recognized immediately.

"Kelsier! What are you doing here?" The now sixth year Gryffindor Chaser grinned.

"Why I am recruiting for the new team of course," Kelsier said with a smile.

"New team?" Punzi asked, sitting next to the second person in the compartment. It was a gild. She was tiny, smaller than anyone Punzi had seen. She looked to be five or six.

"Hello," Punzi said in a friendly voice, extending her hand. The girl eyed her with sharp eyes. Punzi drew her hand back and Kelsier laughed. He put an arm around the girl and drew her close.

"Ladies and gentleman," he said dramatically as Jack Merida and Elsa sat on the opposite side of the compartment. "Meet my adopted sister, Vin."

"Vin?" Jack said, and Elsa rolled here eyes, knowing what was coming. "You like the diesel engines then?" Kelsier and Merida burst into laughter, though Vin didn't react. She set her dark brown eyes on Jack and soon, he stopped laughing. That expression was creepy.

"Anyway," Kelsier said. "Despite what she looks like, she is eleven years old. Her mother had some… issues, so Vin left with her brother Reen and lived on the streets of New York for about six years. Reen didn't make it before I pulled Vin off the streets. She's been with the fam and me ever since. Oh and she is a bit shy, but a lot more intelligent than me."  
>"Not hard to do that," Elsa snorted. She had met Kelsier last year and easily befriended the footloose Chaser.<p>

"Wait a second," Merida said, narrowing her eyes at Kelsier's chest. "IS that the Quidditch Captain's badge on your chest?" Kelsier's smiled widened.

"Why Merida," he said winking at Punzi, "I thought you'd never notice. But yes, I am the Captain this year."

"Who left?" Merida asked. Kelsier's smiled slid off his face to be replaced by a dark look.

"Ralph graduated and so did Albus. Raud is still here along with me, Link, Steven, and you." Kelsier looked away. Jack understood why.

"Why are you acting like that?" Punzi asked, frowning.

"This is why," Jack said, pulling a copy of the August 24 _Daily Prophet _out of his bag. He handed it to the girls. Vin scooted over and read it over Punzi's shoulder.

"What?" Merida said, tears coming to her eyes. "Why would this happen?" She looked up at Jack and Elsa, hoping that someone would shout 'April Fools!'

No one did. Jack remembered reading it himself. He had the same reaction, without the tears, but still wandering if it was some trick. Jack's mom had shown him in the car on the way here.

"They're all dead?" Punzi asked, sounding small. No one nodded. It would seem callus if they did. Then, Merida looked up horrified.

"Hiccup and Toothless," she said, panicked.

"Already tried to contact," Jack said. "Didn't work."

"Then we have to-" Punzi began but Jack interrupted.

"We _can't _do anything until we get to school. Once we do, we immediately go Eth and Elain." Punzi closed her mouth and seemed satisfied, or as satisfied as one could get in this situation. So was Elsa, but Merida was not so easily calmed down.

"Wait," Kelsier said, looking between the friends. "You are talking about the other one, Hiccup. He has a dragon? And you want to _protect _that beast?" Jack spun on him.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" He asked, in a not so nice tone.

"Yes I do Frost," Kelsier half snarled. "Those creatures killed my friend. They deserve what the Ministry declared."

"If you want me on the team," Merida said, standing and glaring at Kelsier, " then you better change your view about my family." Punzi, Elsa, and Jack smiled.

They friends expected for Kelsier to shut up. None of them expected Vin's reaction. The small girl stood up in front of Kelsier and met Merida's eyes. The expression there was hard and defensive. There was a lot to respect about that.

"Let's go somewhere else," Jack said, standing and laying a hand on Merida's shoulder. "We can talk about this later." He gave a pointed look at Merida, who was still having a staring context with Vin.

"Merida," Elsa said calm but cool. "Let's find a different compartment. Merida broke off her eye contact with Vin, sent one last glare at Kelsier, and then stalked out.

"I agree with Merida," Jack said, not glaring at Kelsier but not sending an apologetic look either. "Understand that we are now defending our friend." Kelsier hesitated then nodded.

"Sorry Jack. I'm just a bit…" He shuddered and Jack nodded in understanding. Then he left the compartment after Punzi and Elsa.

* * *

><p>"How could he say that," Merida said, flopping down on the seat. Somehow, they had found an empty compartment then changed that. Elsa and Punzi sat across from Merida and Jack.<p>

"He just lost one of his best friends," Elsa said, leaning back. She herself had lost a friend a few years back to a plane crash. "At the moment, he directed his anger at the dragons. A more resalable mind would look closer. What ere the exact events? Was there truly only one dragon there? How much of the truth did the _Daily Prophet _give us?" Merida opened her mouth then closed it again.

"I still say that we should defend Toothless," Jack said. "I would never betray him now that this is out."

"Agreed," Punzi said. "But problem. Where are they?"

"Safe." All four to them jumped and looked at the door.

Etharas Ash with Hiccup behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vin and Kelsier both are from one of the best book series in the world. Written by the best fantasy author ever, the two characters come from the Mistborn Trilogy.**

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><em>But if she thought what it really was then she would fall in. More cracks split the air in two.<em>

* * *

><p>"Both of them are safe," Eth said, stepping into the compartment and closing the door. Just like the year before, Etharas Ash stood over six feet tall. His shoulders were broad though not a broad as some hard-core body builders. The most defining features of Eth were his face and hair. The hair was silver, with even a metallic sheen to it. His face was rough. No handsomeness was awarded to the DADA teacher. Instead a scar, horrible and twisted with a purple and black coloring to it, stretching from his left temple to the bridge of his nose, covering his eye but stopping before his lips. His eye covered by the scar had no lid to it; a red lined ball of whiteness that seemed to stare at the soul. It then struck Jack that the scar reminded him of Zuko from Avatar the Last Airbender. Both scars stretch across the face and looked terrible, like burnt skin.<p>

Hiccup looked the same only a tad bit taller but looking a bit wearied.

"Hiccup!" Jack said, standing and embracing his friend as he walked in. The reunion went by, Punzi squealing in delight, typical of her, Merida huffing but looking relieved. Elsa gave Hiccup a hug, which caused him to blush.

"You have to be more carful now," Eth said as he sat down on Jack and Merida's side while Hiccup took Elsa and Punzi's side making the compartment rather cramped. "That conversation with Kelsier and Vin back there was dangerous." He held up a hand to forestall Merida who and bristled with indignation.

"I know you where defending Hiccup and Toothless. The problem is that Toothless is known in Hogwarts. Aurors, the police of the Wizarding World so to speak, will come form them."

"Then we'll stop them," Jack interrupted. Everyone looked at him. "If they come for them, I'm not going to stand by and let them kill Toothless."

"Nor will I," Merida said nodding. Elsa and Punzi nodded and Hiccup shot them all thankful looks. Eth sighed.

"I expected that to be the reaction. I commend you on your devotion. That will help. But stupidity won't. This year, the Ministry has forced Headmaster Tanavast to host multiple Aurors to protect to the school from dragons. Aurors are trained to take down the worst Dark Wizards ever. I'm sorry, but five second year students won't even slow them down. Your stunt with Kelsier and Vin will stick with them. When the Aurors ask questions about Toothless, who do you think they eventually get to?"

Jack opened his mouth and closed it again. It was simple and strait forward logic.

"Wait," Elsa said, looking confused. "If Hiccup is here, then where is Toothless?"

Eth leaned back. "The day that the story went out, after investigating the scene of the crime ourselves, Elain went to Berk, where Hiccup was staying."

"She gave me run down of the situation and then towed me off to Salt Lake City for the train." Hiccup said. "Once that happened, Elain went back to bring Toothless to Hogwarts

"Are you insane Hiccup?" Punzi asked incredulously. "Why would you want Toothless at the place that will be heavily guarded by dragon killers?"

"You would not be able to go most of the year without your best friend," Merida said, understanding. Hiccup nodded in her direction.

"Hey," Jack said, sitting up. Merida gave him a withering stare.

"Dude you are my best friend," Hiccup said, kicking Jack's shin. "I just need Toothless as well."

"Makes sense to me," Elsa said. "The cost and risk are worth it."

"Glad you agree." Eth said. "Because there have already been costs and risks."

From within his cloak, Eth pulled out something bloodied. It was black, scaly and familiar looking…

"Oh no," Punzi said, hands to her mouth. "Is that…?"

"A piece of Toothless." Eth said flatly. "Yeah it is."

"He can't be," Hiccup said, leaping to his feet, staring at the dragon hide in horror. "He is NOT dead!" His wasn't the only denial reaction. Punzi was crying, Elsa looked like a Bludger had taken her in the head, and Merida was also standing, saying things along the lines of what Hiccup had said. Jack was also incensed.

"Calm down," Eth said, still composed. "Let me explained so we don't bring the whole train down on our heads from shouting. This is a piece of Toothless but the dragon is fine. I said that before."

Jack slowly sat down, still a bit shaken. It took a little more soothing to calm Merida and Punzi down. Hiccup was still on his feet.

"Where is he exactly," Elsa said, rubbing her face.

"The Forbidden Forest," Eth said. "I don't know more than that. Elain contacted me this morning. She said that she had made it to Hogwarts but encountered a squad of Aurors on the way. The only thing I know is that Toothless made it. Elain sent this to dissuade the Aurors at the school from trying to find him. I don't know what it will do, but it might work."

"So…" Punzi said, hiccupping slightly as Hiccup sat down.

"Elain will tell you the full story when you get to Hogwarts, a few days have passed and the search for Toothless has left Hogwarts.." Eth stood. "Remember that you all are all under speculation, especially you Hiccup, until the Aurors leave. Be carful in what you do and say."

He left.

"I am absolutely going to _love _this train ride now," Jack said sarcastically.

"The year is looking much better," Elsa said.

Merida snorted in amusement but Hiccup stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Everyone fell silent for a bit. After some time, Punzi tried to bring up some conversation but it was difficult. When the lunch trolley rolled down, pushed by the same old woman, Jack and Elsa went to go get the food.<p>

"What can we do?" Elsa asked Jack in a quiet voice. "You know for Hiccup?" He had been silent the entire time, staring at the floor. Jack frowned looking confused.

"You're asking me alone?" He accepted some candy and pocketed it to carry more.

"Yeah," Elsa said, blushing a bit and looking the other way.

"Truly? I don't know what to do other than wait." Elsa expected as much but was still let down. And not just by his words, or rather lack of words.

* * *

><p>As Punzi stepped off the train, rain splattered onto her head and her wrist went cold. The second worried her more. The last time that happened, she had shattered a wall. She looked down at her wrist and noticed the same silver bracelet on it like last year. When she had left the school, the bracelet disappeared. Now it was back. Also, as far as Punzi could tell, she was the only one who could see it. Well her and Pascal.<p>

The chameleon was a woody brown color from the cage he had to ride in for the train. Now, after the ride was over, he could come out. The small creature went green, as was his usual and squeaked, rubbing up against Punzi's neck. She giggled as Merida Hiccup Elsa and Jack stepped of the train after her.

First things that Punzi noticed after scanning the platform, there were more adults than usual. Three stood equal distances apart along the opposite side of the platform. Two more, one Punzi recognized as Eth, the other was as tall as Eth. The man had shoulder length black hair that was curled slightly. Hard brown eyes and a blue commanding looking uniform. But the thing was this man looked about fifty years younger than Eth.

The friends saw Eth proffer the piece of Toothless to the man, who looked to be in charge. The man considered, and then spoke some more. Eth pointed at the kids and shook his head. The man's eyes grew harder as if displeased and spoke some more. Eth nodded to him and gestured for the friends to come forward.

They walked forward hesitantly. Pascal hid in Punzi's hair and Punzi noticed that Jack and Merida had their hands in their pockets. Most likely on their wands. Hiccup looked at the man defiantly.

"Kids," Eth said, "This is Kaladin. He heads the protection of Hogwarts and the investigation of the three known dragons here." Kaladin nodded.

"Hiccup Haddock," he said, raised an eyebrow.

"That's me," Hiccup said, puffing his chest slightly.

"You were in the possession of a Northern Black Wing?"

"Yes," Hiccup said, never breaking eyes with Kaladin. Punzi had to commend him on his bravery.

"Where is it?" Kaladin asked, face still impassive.

"You saw what was left of it," Hiccup said, voice on the verge of cracking.

_He knows we know more._ Merida thought. _Just let me say what I want to. Just let me._

"Very well," he said, casting his gaze around. "If you pick up any information, tell me or one of mine." He gestured to the other men in blue. "And Etharas," he turned towards the teacher and Punzi sensed tension, past events, and hostility between the two men.

"Remember your place."

"It is where things are _right_." Eth responded. "Just like Syl wants it." Kaladin's eyes grew, if possible, even harder.

"She has nothing to do with this," Kaladin said, walking away.

"She is the reason you are here now," Eth said. Kaladin stopped, and then kept on walking. He stopped Astrid Peterson and began to talk to her.

"Who is he?" Jack asked, hand still in pocket.

"Head of the Auror Office," Eth said, eyes still on Kaladin. "The best Auror in my opinion. Better than Rufus Scrimgeour, Alastor Moody, and Harry Potter put together. He took over after the last lead Auror died two months back. Best moral standers I have seen in any Auror for years. Youngest one too. Barely twenty years old and yet he follows the law, but has his mind in the right place. I respect him." Eth walked away.

"Is it just me or does Eth have a lack for the dramatic flair of his wife?" Jack said, looking at Eth's retreating figure.

"I guess you could say that." Merida said, taking her hand off her wand.

"Come on let's go," Elsa said, following the flow of the students. The flow parted, the larger stream of black cloaks going one way, up a hill, the other went down the hill towards the lake.

Punzi started to walk down towards the lake when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around to face a familiar sky blue eyed friend.

"Link!" Jack said, grinning and holding out a hand. Link shook it. A few paces behind him, stood Zelda. She smiled and hugged Elsa. Hiccup was feeling better so he also gave Zelda a hug.

"That way is for the first years," Link said, gesturing towards the lake. "You guys come this way now." He led them to a bunch of stagecoaches pulled by…

"What are those things?" Merida asked. She couldn't call them horses. They did look like them, but normal horses didn't have wings and looked like the life had been sucked out of them. Normal horses didn't have glassy white eyes.

"The coaches are pulled by thestrals," Link said, walking up and patting the closest one. "They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death." Merida walked up beside him and Link eyed her.

"Who did you loose?" Merida asked softly as one of the thestrals leaned down and looked her in the eye.

"My mom," Link said, stroking the thestral. It snorted and butted his chest. Link smiled as he spoke. "She died from a heart attack at thirty. I was five and it happened as she held me. You?"

"Parents, but differently," Merida said, shuddering. She wasn't ready to admit she was a…

"It's not my business Merida," Link said, leaning closer to her. "If you're not ready to talk about it then fine. But I can tell you that when you do it will feel better."

"Really?" Merida asked, looking up at him. Link still towered over her and the others.

"I was a third year and talked to Zelda about it." Link said, smiling as the thestral licked his hand. "An hour later, she was my girlfriend." He walked away, hand in hand with her.

* * *

><p>The coaches smelt like straw. That didn't bother Elsa. Her cousin had a ranch and she had visited it, so straw didn't bother her. It apparently bothered Punzi. Jack didn't mind and Merida looked a bit wistful at the smell, while Hiccup seemed not to care. The ride was silent apart form a bumpy road.<p>

It was sprinkling softy when they clambered out. Jack breathed in and smiled small drops falling on his face.

"You like the rain," Punzi asked, walking up beside jack and smiling at his expression.

"Always," Jack said. He dropped his arms and walked inside the open double doors to a blast of heat. "Although that could feel better," he muttered shifting his robes a bit.

"Why dose it have to be so hot," Elsa complained, shifting her robes.

"You don't like it?" Hiccup asked personally enjoying the heat.

"I prefer the cold," Elsa said. "If you get too cold, you can layer up all you want, but if you get too hot you can only take off so much."

"Then other people might enjoy the heat too much," Jack said, not looking at anyone in particular.

"Jack!" Punzi said, scandalized, slapping his arm. He laughed and so did Merida. Elsa blushed deeply.

"I prefer crisp mountain weather over all." Hiccup said as they walked in side. "Pans out better for me."

"Agreed," Punzi said as Pascal squeaked.

Despite the news they all felt better walking into the double doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Great Hall always lived up to its name. The walls stretched on and upward to infinity. An enchanted celling too look like the sky outside hung to hide the impossible. Hundreds of candles floated all around, providing the needed light. Four grand tables sat all pointing to the head of the room. The tables sat in order from left to right, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. At the head of the room sat the Teachers Table.

In the center, the Headmaster chatted with a man with red hair. Etharas and Hagrid sat, also in conversation with Prof Tooth and Prof North. Prof Flitwick was not there either. Kaladin, the head of the Aurors, sat to Tanavast's left, not participating in any conversation. A new read headed girl sat where the old Charms teacher usually sat. Next to her sat a woman with brown hair looking to be in her late thirties. Another new face was there. A girl with long blonde, almost white, hair and a gloomy expression was absently blowing rings of smoke out of her wand. A strange talisman hung around her neck; a circle, circumcised by a triangle, with a single line down the center.

Was it just Elsa or did that symbol look familiar?

"You see the girl on the end there? Who is she and what is that symbol." Elsa asked, tapping Hiccup on the shoulder. Hiccup started as if he had been in his own world. He squinted at table and frowned.

"That is Luna Longbottom. She is the Astronomy teacher and that necklace… it looks familiar but I can't place it. Wait. Is that Shallan?" He was focused on the red head.

Elain suddenly walked through the front doors, guiding a long line of first years. She had not changed. Her hair was a long and as raven black as before. She stood just under six feet tall but was built like a runner, lithe and dangerous looking. Her beautiful face was calm with no expression as her emerald eyes sparkled in the candlelight. She walked though a door to the side and came back, carrying the old Sorting Hat and a stool. She set the stool in front of the table and the hat on the stool and stepped back. A rip near the bottom of the hat opened and it began to sing.

_Oh what surprises have we this year?_

_So nothing new to fear!_

_Let ties come and go today, _

_With more than friendship in the way_

_So I sit here, sorting you all_

_New to on look the Seasons' Call_

_Whether you be brave, brain, loyal or strait!_

_In your place, trust and you shall witness fate!_

_Years ago I was made,_

_To do the will of those out of shade_

_Try me on! Let me sing!_

_Consider wearing this thing!_

The hat fell still and Elain walked forward and unrolled a scroll, standing next to the stool for first years.

She called names Jack didn't recognize and slowly, the first years standing between the tables thinned to sit at their respective tables. Vin was the last one there. When Elain called her, no last name followed. She walked forward with wit h a slight crouch as if always on edge.

* * *

><p><em>Just sit on the stool, wear the old hat and be sorted? <em>Vin thought. _Kelsier was over stating the Sorting. Messed up._ Kelsier had told Vin that the Sorting would be like some sort of test or something. Now that Vin had seen some of the others go up, she sort of agreed. That didn't stop Kelsier from being a moron.

Vin sat on the stool and Prof Ash set the hat on her head. It slipped over her eyes and ears.

"Ah! I was wondering when you would come here! Only one more to come and the Fall shall commence." A small voice said in Vin's ear. "Such mistrust. Even for those who took you in. But pardon me if I say you have a _brilliant _mind!"

Vin knew where that would get her. The table of the smart ones. She didn't want to be there. She wanted that green table. That was a good place.

"Oh, so you want Slytherin? I see more of them in you than in Ravenclaw. So be your choice."

"_Slytherin!"_

The hat bellowed out the last word and Vin felt it slide off her head. She walked over to the table on the far left. She noticed the brown heard boy from the train… Jack was his name. He was the only one he knew so why not?

* * *

><p>Vin slid into the seat next to Jack. He looked at her in astonishment. Flynn, the curly hair boy from last year looked at the small girl with the same expression as Jack. Jack had made a friend of Flynn last year. Both of them sort of enjoyed each other's company and Hans, a boy Jack had not seen yet this year, was the reason for Flynn's friendship. That hadn't panned out to well.<p>

"Why did you sit next to me?" Jack asked the small girl. He was meet with those eyes.

"You're the only one I know," she said, looking at the plate. "When do we eat?'

"After he is done talking," Jack said, pointing as Headmaster Diatrus Tanavast stood.

As usual, no one could understand how the old and frail looking Headmaster commanded so much authority. He stood, towering over many in his midnight blue robes. His hair looked fuller than last year, which was a bit strange, but then Jack was in a castle to learn magic from a fan that went too far for a Firebender. Who was he to judge?

"Welcome!" Tanavast said. "To our new students, and to our old ones, welcome back! A few words before we eat." Vin huffed beside Jack and he chuckled. "For those of you who receive the news, you will know of the great tragedy. Harry Potter and his family were lost, not two weeks ago. I wish for a moment of silence for a very dear friend." Tanavast bowed his head.

Jack also felt sorrow, not for Harry, but for Albus. He had known Albus. They had been good friends. After the moment, ended, the Headmaster resumed speaking

"In effect of that event, the Ministry has requested that Hogwarts be willing to host several Aurors to help protect us. The head of this squad is named Kaladin. He will be patrolling the surrounding school along with his team." Tanavast said gesturing for Kaladin to stand.

"Please provide him or one of his members with any suspicious activity. More news, Prof Flitwick another dear friend, passed away this past summer. Once again, I ask for a moment of silence." He bowed his head again and for some reason, this time, the feeling of sorrow was stronger.

"In saying that, a new Charms teacher has been chosen. Shallan Davar, once a nurse at St Mungo's, agreed to come and teach." Shallan stood up, blushed and bowed awkwardly. "To help Miss Davar with the teaching and to help Kaladin with his research, we have Ron and Hermione Weasley."

The woman with the brown hair stood and smiled at the students. A red haired man walked out of the side door Elain had gone threw and waved to the students. He took his seat next to Hermione. The second their names were mentioned voices, like so many chitterling birds, raced through the Hall. The students had heard of Harry Potter and his close friends, Ron and Hermione. All three were very famous. Tanavast raised his hands and the voices died down.

"Now," Tanavast said, smiling. "The same drabble as before. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all and our Caretaker, Gobber, has constantly been reminding me of the Banned Items list. Remember that using any will result in detention. Now off of those topics, let the feast begin!" He clapped his hands. Food appeared.

"About time!" Vin said, piling her plate full. Jack laughed and followed suit. The food was good enough to push his thoughts about Toothless and Hiccup and all other unpleasant things out of his head.

"Hey Jack!" Jack looked over to see Landon, Chaser of the Slytherin Quidditch team, waving at him.

"Was up Landon!" Jack called.

"Tryouts are this Saturday!" Landon said, showing Jack the Captain's badge on his chest.

"I'll be there," Jack said, smiling and nodding.

"Quidditch?" Vin said. Jack looked at her and his eyebrows went up. Her plate, which had been twice as full as his, was empty and the small girl was now sipping a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Holy crap Vin! Where did you put it all?" Flynn, who sat behind Vin, also looked astonished.

"I ate." She was very blunt.

"Ok…" jack shook his head to clear it. "Anyway, what was your question?"

"Can I join the Quidditch team?"

"Uh yeah sure if you make the tryouts. I can take you to them Saturday. Let me guess, Kelsier taught you." Vin nodded, Tanavast stood up, and the hall quieted.

"Now that we have full stomachs… bed time!" There was a great scraping of benches and jack was off. He popped out of his seat so fast that he startled the new Prefect. He sprinted down the table and out the hall.

Hiccup was not too far behind, limping along with his prosthetic leg at a surprising speed. Merida and Punzi came out of the Hall next, the former giggling and the latter laughing. Elsa was next, caught off guard from the sudden speed, which they all used. Once they had meet near the staircase, they sprinted up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kaladin watched as the Seasons ran up the stairs. He should probably follow them… but… He sighed as Etharas and Elaindrea Ash walked out of the Hall.<p>

"Lopen!" Kaladin called. One of his Aurors, a short one-armed man with nails that looked like polished rock, sauntered over. Lopen rarely seemed to have anything other than a smile on his face.

"Goncho!" Lopen said, "Want me to follow the kids?"

"Yeah. Do that. I have a meeting." Lopen saluted, bringing his one arm up and slapping it across his chest.

"On it gon!" The man sauntered off, following the tide of students going up the stairs.

"Where do you want to talk," Kaladin asked, turning to the Ashs.

"Office," Etharas grunted. "Follow us."

Kaladin was led up the familiar steps until the third floor. He walked behind the Ashs, taller than Elaindrea and the same height as Etharas. They led him to the old DADA classroom, up the stairs, and into the office. It was like a home. Two couches faced each other across a low coffee table. A warm hearth crackled in the corner.

"Kaladin," Etharas said, stopping to stand across the table from him. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's my job," Kaladin said, already knowing where this was going to go.

"You job is to do what is right," Elaindrea said. She was rummaging through a dresser on the other side of the room.

"Did Sly leave you?" Etharas asked. Kaladin turned towards the door. "You know he is coming," Etharas said. Kaladin stopped.

"He is," Kaladin said, back to the couple.

"You know that it wasn't Vinic's fault. You were there. You heard him yourself." Elaindrea this time.

"I know." Kaladin said in a softer voice.

"So why are you doing this," Etharas asked.

"Because," Kaladin said, turning back to the couple. "I need to keep up appearances. I don't condemn Vinic or Hiccup and the Black Wing. If I find it, then you better hide it better. This for one answer."

Elaindrea smiled but Etharas still had a hard look.

"What?" Elaindrea asked.

"Why didn't you join? Tell me why you put me in charge." Kaladin locked eyes with Etharas. Elaindrea's smile faded as Etharas walked around the table and stood a few inches from Kaladin. The teacher still looked like a general, no matter what this man would say, that is how Kaladin would see him. Just like he saw Dalinar.

"You have met the Seasons?" Etharas asked. Kaladin nodded. "You have felt his rising?" Kaladin nodded again.

"We need to be here. You need to be there with Dalinar. Both places are covered by people I can trust." Kaladin smiled at this.

"We still on the same side?" Kaladin extended his hand.

"As long as you keep your word." Etharas took the hand and shook it.

* * *

><p>"We are back!" Jack shouted, bounding into the Room of Requirement. Just as he wanted, a large couch sat in the middle of the mirrored room. Jack shouted with glee and jumped onto the bed. A second later Hiccup dove on top of him.<p>

"Wizard pile!" Hiccup shouted, laughing. None of the girls did anything but laugh when jack pushed Hiccup off the couch.

"Ah it is good to be back," Merida said, sighing and plopping down next Jack. Hiccup sprung up and polled down on Merida's other side. Elsa sat next to Jack and Punzi next to her.

"1, 2, 3, smile!" Jack said, hoping for the best. Everyone laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. They stopped when a white flashed snapped through the room.

Silence.

"What was that?" Elsa finally asked quietly.

"I have no clue." Jack said. Only then did he notice that he had his arms around Elsa and she him. He quickly let go before she noticed. She did however notice that she had her arms around him. She let go, blushing.

Hiccup had his arms around Merida and she him. She apparently didn't want to let go. That is until she noticed. She scowled and pushed him back. Punzi wasn't holding anyone.

"Hey what's that," Hiccup asked, pointing. A few feet away, a stool with something on it sat. Jack stood up and walked over. He picked up what was a apparently some sort of paper.

"My gosh," Jack said, eyes widening. Everyone gathered around him.

It was a picture.

Of them.

A few seconds ago.

Like all pictures in the magical world, it was moving. They looked… happy. Every one of them was caught in the middle of laughing or smiling.

"Let's keep this," Elsa said, taking the photo. She walked over to a board that was suddenly there. She tacked it to the board and the picture _grew_. It soon covered the top half of the board.

"I like it," Merida declared. Pascal squeaked from Punzi's shoulder and they all started laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOH! GUYS WAS UP! I have been having some stuff going on, but just to tell you right now, I have another Fnafiction account. Strange right? Anyway, I just want you guys to take a look at the only story there. It is called War Ended the World. Its a zombie fanfic that I hope you enjoy. <strong>

**BTW, I will do this story and the other one I have on my second Fanfic account. **

**ENJOY!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I never thought I would miss this," Jack grumbled, glaring at a sheet of paper. Landon, a Prefect and the Quidditch Captain, had handed him the class schedule.

"Don't blame the paper," Hiccup said, smiling through sausages. "It did nothing to you."

"I gave me a schedule," Jack said, crossing arms and looking like a two year old in a bad mood.

"Yes we all know why you hate schedules so much," Hiccup said, still smiling though the sausage was gone now. "You are a free spirit and don't like to be restrained to a daily routine, blah blah blah…" Jack eyed his best friend.

"Two things," Jack began but Hiccup cut across him.

"Where are the three fingers," Hiccup asked, shoving eggs into his mouth.

"They are tired of the attitude," Jack grumbled. "Who could be this peppy in the morning?" Hiccup raised his hand. Jack glared and Hiccup slapped him on the back, laughing.

"Dude," he said, pushing some meat in front of him. "Eat and lighten up. It's the first day of classes in Hogwarts! We get to be taught by Eth and Elain again! What is there not to like?" Jack hesitated realizing he really did miss the classes.

"Oh all right fine," he snapped still holding up the personal of a grump. "What's your schedule look like?" Hiccup brought his from the depths of his cloak.

"Uh… Charms first then, Herbology, followed by Transfiguration," Hiccup muttered as Jack also scanned his schedule.

"Oh barf," Jack muttered.

"Then Lunch and Music."

"Wait what?" Jack said, starting. "I have Lunch but no music."

"That's when we do the music thing with Elain. Remember Frost Head?" Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh… right… Frost Head?" Jack said, looking at Hiccup.

"Moving on…" Hiccup said, smiling softly. "After Lunch it's Potions then DADA… oh… and a new class. Astronomy with Luna Longbottom," Hiccup finished smiling.

"Ok ok, not that bad, Jack said, finally deciding to drop the gloom and eat. It was wonderful. Yeah he totally missed the breakfasts and mornings with Hiccup and…

"Where are the girls," Hiccup asked, scanning the Hall.

Classic Great Hall in the morning, the tables were scattered with students, talking and eating. The Teachers table was half full as usual. The only thing not familiar was the occasional sight of blue uniform of the Cobalt Guard. A few of Kaladin's men were patrolling the walls and to Jack, they felt like new Hall Monitors.

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one not liking the blue dudes everywhere now?" Merida asked, half glaring at a one armed man who was sauntering down the staircase with Merida, Punzi and Link.<p>

"I heard than Stul," the one armed made called. Merida whirled on him.

"_What _did you call me?" She said, walking right up to him. The one armed man was short, as tall as Merida, so she could get into his face. He didn't seem the least bit intimidated.

"Stul," the man said. "Means stubborn. You are like a mule you are. Always trompin' about, fumin' and making things smell." His words were smashed together and Merida's rage was almost stopped by wondering if he had even paused to breath before continuing on.

"The name's Lopen. People call me The Lopen, cause' no one else has that name. I just gave you one and the long hair is Prepe. Mulie, don't you agree?" Lopen leaned around Merida looking at Link. Link nodded in appreciation, trying not to smile.

"They fit perfectly Lopen," Link said, sounding as if he was partially choking, trying not to laugh.

"What does Mulie and Prepe mean," Punzi asked politely, tugging on Merida's shoulder so the red head wouldn't rip Lopen apart.

"Mulie means mute and Prepe means peppy. You're so happy all the time, you poop rainbows and eat butterflies you do," Lopen said happily, stepping around Merida and Punzi to saunter down the stairs, single arm waving about.

"Lopen has always been like this," Zelda said, appearing at the top of the staircase with Elsa. "He came here a few years back, not as a student but for some reason I can't remember…" She shook her head. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Let's eat."

"That's my line," Link muttered as Zelda stepped up next to him. He lightly kissed her and she went red.

"Cute," Elsa said, watching as the couple walked down the stairs hand in hand. Merida was still muttering about Lopen and Punzi giggled with Elsa.

* * *

><p>"Oh there they are!" Hiccup said pointing up the stairs. Jack looked up to see Punzi Elsa and Merida walking down to eat breakfast. "You want to break it to them or me?" Hiccup nudged Jack's shoulder.<p>

"I'll do it," Jack muttered. He pasted on a smile as the girls stopped in front of him. "Bad luck ladies…" he hesitated as they looked confused. "Breakfast is over."

"You have got to be kidding me," Merida said, looking exasperated.

"We kid you not," Hiccup said, looking slightly awkward.

"No problem though," Jack said. He was holding something behind his back and he tossed it up over his shoulder and caught it. It was a bag of some food. Merida eyed it distrustfully, but Punzi instantly snatched at it.

"I am starved," she said, opening the bag.

"You didn't do anything to it did you," Elsa asked peering over Punzi's shoulder.

"Oh why would I do that," Jack said, wiggling his eyebrows. Merida shrugged and pulled out a slice of bread. "Anyway, it's off to the first class!"

Merida said something Hiccup figured was un-lady like past the bread in her mouth so decided to ignore it. Jack however cupped a hand around his ear and leaned in.

"What was that dear Merida?" he asked, pulling off a noble air.

"She was saying that we don't have our schedules," Punzi said, giggling at Jack.

"Oh," Jack said, pulling back and frowning.

"Behind you Frost." Jack slowly turned at the slightly familiar voice. It was Hans. He stood, taller than last year, but his sideburns where shaved off. His hair was as red as ever and in fact, he looked better looking than before, like he had hit puberty early. But that was the second thing to register in Jack's mind. The first things were his eyes. The pale green eyes were full of absolute loathing. Jack actually took a step back. Hans was holding three slips of paper that had writing on them.

"Hans," Elsa said evenly, "ca new have our schedules?" Hans glanced at her then rested his eyes on Elsa. The rage in them, if possible, increased. He lifted the papers in front of his face then tore them to shreds. The friends stood in stunned silence. Hans finished making confetti before walking forward, towards Elsa. Jack immediately stepped in front of her.

For a second, the two faced off. They were the same height and Jack recalled almost exactly a year ago, give or take a few hours that something similar to this had happened. A few things were different. Number one was the Jack's friends were there. Second, Hans looked murderous. He never took his eyes off Elsa.

"Keep that filthy muddblood mouth shut," Hans growled, before turning on his heel, walking around the friends, and up the stairs.

"Here we go again," Merida said, sighing.

"No," Jack said, looking at Elsa. There was fear in her eyes. Jack didn't blame her. "This is different."

"My reaction if he dose something won't be," Hiccup said, looking up the stairs. Just then, something wet and slimy struck Hiccup in the back of the head. He stumbled, almost tripping because of his prosthetic.

Cold laughter echoed from the hall. Merida searched inside and located Mavis, the pale Slytherin that had always been an enemy, she and a few others in that house as well.

"Not cool Mavis," Punzi said, glaring at her. Merida had her mouth open and wand out, but was completely surprised that Punzi was the one to defend Hiccup. Mavis just laughed and passed them with her cronies.

"I can already tell this is going to be the best year of our lives," Hiccup said still cleaning the slim out of his hair.

"Let's get to Charms," Elsa said, shuddering visibly.

* * *

><p>Jack separated from his friends as they entered the Charms room. He walked over to a familiar face, wanting, at the moment, to talk to someone else and cool off. He plopped down next to Percy Jackson, a Gryffindor and good friend. On the other side of Percy sat Annabeth.<p>

"Frost," Percy said, not looking at Jack. He was doing some sort of serious impression and Jack immodestly hopped on the wagon.

"Jackson." There was still a small hint of anger in his voice as he said the name. Percy gave him a sideways look.

"Hans?"

"Yep."

"Need to cool off Frost?" Jack actually smiled.

"Who do you want to get for the first day?" Jack asked idly.

"Merida. Maybe Rapunzel as well."

"…I can do that."

"You know I'll warn them," Annabeth said. Jack and Percy gave her a look. "Just tell me when to get their guard down." Percy smiled.

"That's more like it Wise Girl."

"Zip it, Kelp Face."

"Waitin' on you Owl Head."

"Get a room you two," Jack said, smiling at the string of cheerful insults.

"We did," Annabeth, said, eyes still forward. "You just had to cool it down before Percy lost his head."

"They call me Jack Frost for a reason," Jack said, pulling put his wand and tapping the table. A beautiful pattern of frost spread out from the tip of his wand and the temperature dropped.

"Nice touch," Percy said, admiring the pattern.

* * *

><p>Elsa scanned the room. Everything was just as she remembered, right down to the raised seats. The only thing missing was the incredibly short Prof Flitwick. In his place, Shallan Davar and Hermione Weasley stood, bent over the desk and talking quietly.<p>

"I'm going to miss him too," Punzi said, pouting and walking over to an empty table. She sat down and Elsa next to her. Merida had taken a seat next to Annabeth and Hiccup behind them. Merida looked as if she was covertly trying to listen in on Percy and Jack's conversation and Hiccup began to doodle.

Elsa, for some reason, spaced out, thinking of nothing in particular, daydreaming, but was snapped out of it when Flynn sat down next to Punzi. The blonde looked completely shocked.

"Hi," Flynn said, smiling at Punzi. "How was your summer?" Elsa knew Flynn had been Jack's dorm mate and that they were friends but he had never done something like this. Speaking of Hans, the read head with no more sideburns, that was such a weird sight, he had sat down close to Mavis and her friends on the other side of the room, but still separate from Mavis.

"Uh," Punzi said, blinking then shaking her head and smiling back, face a shade of light pink. "It was really good. You?"

"Spent most of it on the cost and got baked," Flynn said, pulling on the back of his robes to reveal a sunburnt neck. "But it was easily the best summer I have had since. Did you go anywhere?"

"Oh yes," Punzi said, pink vanishing from her face as she relaxed. "My parents took me and Merida, she stayed with us over the summer, to some theme parks. The rides were awesome and-" She went into this whole thing about the theme park. She looked happy chatting with Flynn and Elsa smiled slightly, but then it vanished. She was thinking about her own summer.

About how she had hurt Anna…

A note landed on her desk. Elsa started, looking around. No one looked guilty so she opened it up to see Jack's untidy scrawl.

_You ok?_

Elsa sighed then wrote a response.

_Fine._

The second she was done writing, the paper folded itself and launched across the room. It landed in front of Jack. Elsa watched as, without breaking stride or conversation with Percy, Jack opened it up, glanced at it, shook his head, wrote something and sent it back. Elsa opened it up.

_Your eyebrows are scrunched together and you look as if something is about to drop on you. Come on, a year thought me to see when you are sad. So again, you ok?_

Despite the bad penmanship, Elsa was amazed at how fast jack wrote. She wrote her response and sent it back.

_Nothing is wrong. Nothing that I can tell you anyway._

Again, Jack smoothly accepted the note, read it and wrote back, still carrying own his conversation with Percy.

_It only gets better if you talk about it._

Elsa almost smiled at the reply.

_Fine. Later then when we are alone._

Elsa sent it and Jack once again, proved his multitasking skills in reading writing with speed, and entertaining Percy. As the note flew through the air back to Elsa, a hand came out of nowhere and caught it. Elsa, who had been so focused on Jack and the note, jumped. In fact everyone jumped. The figure had appeared out of the blue.

It was Elain. She looked at the note, raised an eyebrow then looked between Elsa and Jack. Both were blushing. She smiled and pocketed the note. She then turned to Shallan and Hermione. She spoke some words, waved to the class and left. Once she was gone, Elsa noticed that the entire class had gone silent.

Shallan took the opportunity to begin the class.

"Good morning class," she said stepping into the center of the room where Elain had been seconds ago. Hermione stayed near the desk. "My name is Shallan Davar if you missed it last night and here we will be learning Charms."

Silence.

Shallan blushed a bit but went on. "Second years… ok… I believe you all have a copy of _Charms: Year 2?" _A general assent went up form the class. "Ok… let's turn to page 3 and read to page 6. Please." She blushed again and walked back to her desk. Elsa felt sorry for her as she pulled out her book. She wasn't shy, just a bit… sheltered the word would be.

After Elsa read the pages, it was on the Banishing Charm, Shallan again walked back to the center. Despite Shallan's timidness, the class quieted. She took a deep breath and began.

"Everyone has heard of _Accio, _the Summoning Charm. There is an opposite spell as there is with most magic spells. _Retriccio (_re-tri-ceio) is the opposite of_ Accio. _Instead of pulling an object towards you," she pulled out her wand and waved it. A pile of purple couch pillows appeared and settled next to her. She pointed her wand at the pile and said with a clear voice,

_"Retriccio!" _

The pile of pillows blew outward, as if something had gone boom in the middle. They flew to each student and landed neatly in front of each student.

"Now the theory is simple, just point, say correctly and away it goes. Practice on your own until the class ends. Feel free to ask questions and good luck." She blushed one more time and hurried back to her desk. Hermione said some encouraging words and the red vanished from her cheeks.

When Shallan set them all lose, Punzi and Flynn instantly began talking again about the summer and other subjects. Jack practiced the spell, sending the pillow back and forth to Elsa. It was almost a game of Ping-Pong with Elsa Punzi and Flynn vs. Jack Percy and Annabeth. Hiccup and Merida were having their own little game of Ping-Pong.

The class ended and the friends met up outside the door.

"To Herbology then," Hiccup said, glancing at his schedule. He then started as Flynn joined them, following Punzi out of the door.

"Why not dude," Jack said, slapping Flynn on the shoulder. "To Herbology we go!" Hiccup shrugged and shook Flynn's hand.

As they walked away from the classroom, Elsa looked over her shoulder and saw Shallan talking with Elain, who had mysteriously reentered the classroom without anyone noticing, and Hermione.

"I like the new teacher," Elsa said.

"Make that two of us," Merida said.

* * *

><p><strong>Same old same old. Review, add ideas or just complain about life. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Merida had hoped Herbology in the Green Houses would have been better than last year. Unfortunately for her, Prof Longbottom was still the boring, talk littler and set them loose teacher. The only upside, in Merida's opinion, was the new plants and creatures they would encounter now that they were in the second year.

"This is a bowtruckle," Prof Longbottom said, holding up a literal stick figure. It was about half a foot tall, thin and made of wood. It struggled in the Prof's hand. "They are fun little creatures with an attitude. Unfortunately, the majority of them escaped last class dude to the first years screw up so the first day on the job, you guys get to help me scourge the Grounds of these things."

He smiled as the class half groaned, half cheered at the activity. "A few tips before you go," the Prof said. "Try to nab these dudes from behind. They will bite any exposed flesh so wear the gloves in the bin over there. If you catch some come back here and drop them off. Go get them!"

The class began to spread out, but the Prof called them back.

"I have a better idea," the sweaty teacher said. "I'll pair you up and then you can go… hang on." He grabbed a list from a nearby table. "Ok… Percy Jackson with Jack Frost… Elsa Solberg with Annabeth Chase… Merida Caci with Hiccup Haddock… Rapunzel Clementine with Flynn Ryder… and-" He continued to rattle off the names, but Merida didn't listen. She grabbed a pair of gloves and met Hiccup by the door.

"I always love a good run," Hiccup said, pulling the thick gloves over his hand. Merida slapped him over the head with her own pair and Hiccup grinned.

"I just wanted to space out during this class, Merida grumbled, walking out onto the grounds. "Now I have to find these stupid stick things and… bah!"

"I thought you would like some activity," Hiccup said. "You're all athletic and stuff. Merida glared at him and he laughed. "Lighten up Merida."

The grounds were still cool with the morning, dew coating the grass. There was a massive screech in the sky. Hiccup looked up to see a hawk, high above with dark purple feathers. Looking down, Hiccup checked his watch. They still had about an hour left until class was overAlready, he could see small brown sticks running around the place. Jack and Percy had begun to run after a bunch, talking while running at the same time.

"Let's get this over with," Merida said, looking very disgruntled with her hair pulled up into a ponytail, sleeves past her elbows and gloved hands clenched into fists. She pointed down the hill Hiccup stood on. "There are some of the little squirts." She took off at a run and Hiccup limped after her.

* * *

><p>"Cool hawk bro," Jack said, pointing to the sky. He frowned… that purple hue was strangely familiar… It was the same hawk that he had seen over the<p>

"Do you like Elsa," Percy asked, throwing a bowtruckle into the bin the Prof pointed them to.

"What?" Jack said, caught off guard by the question. He and Percy began their trek back into the Grounds for the hunt again. The hawk was gone.

"Elsa," Percy said. "Do you like her?"

"Random question alert," Jack muttered, but his face went pink. The thought of the hawk was driven out of his mind.

"Ah-ha!" Percy said, pointing. "You do like her."

"Couple of things," Jack said, snatching up a bowtruckle. "First off, swear by the Bro Code that you won't say a word of what will transpire between us _at all._"

"By the Bro Code? So it is juicy," Percy said, smiling. "Anyway, I swear by the Bro Code."

"Good," Jack said, stuffing the snarling bowtruckle into his robes. "Second, what gave you that idea?"

"You were passing notes in the last class, and the fact that you were barely paying attention to our conversation, snatching glances at Elsa. Even when Prof Davar was teaching, you were looking at her. Dude, you like Elsa." Jack opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Fair point… yeah I do like her… a bit."

"Oh hey Elsa," Percy said, waving nonchalantly. Jack instantly stood up strait spinning in the direction of Percy's expression. No one was there. Jack grumbled under his breath as Percy burst into laughter.

"Wow, that was an obvious sign as ever," Percy, said, chuckling.

"Messed up dude," Jack said.

"So, how are you going to tell her?" Percy asked. Jack gave him a weird look then his face went blank then shaped into a devious smile.

"Do you like Annabeth," Jack asked. Percy went red.

"No fair," he muttered, turning away. "I asked you a question first."

"I asked you second," Jack retorted. "And I told you that I like Elsa. _And _I swear by the Bro Code not to tell." Percy glared and Jack just smiled.

"Fine. I do. And you asked second? That doesn't make any sense!"

"I did it just to confuse you my friend. And since we both like girls that we both know, let's help each other out." Jack extended his hand.

"Why not?" Percy shook the hand. "By the way," he went on, "how long to think it will take for them?" Percy pointed to Flynn and Punzi, who were completely ignoring the assignment and just talking: Flynn laughing and Punzi giggling.

"I give it a few months," Jack said. "What about them." Jack pointed to Hiccup and Merida. The latter had her hair now out of its ponytail and some bowtruckles were tangled in the red locks. Hiccup was attempting to get them out but the little stick figures were putting up quite the fight.

"I give that one a few weeks," Percy said laughing. Jack laughed along next to him. He laughed so hard that he still had a smile on his face when Prof Longbottom called them back.

"Good work students," he said, closing the lid to the bowtruckle bin. "We got most of them, and the rest most likely booked it for the Forbidden Forest. No worries; I'll snag them later. Good first day so see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Fun run," Punzi said, face red from embarrassment at talking with Flynn the entire time.<p>

"Yeah" Merida said, wincing as she pulled at strand of her hair. It had taken a long time for Hiccup to get the bowtruckles out of her mane.

"You'll need some help with that," Elsa said, beginning to run her fingers the hair. They had already eaten Lunch in the Great Hall and had, by unanimous agreement, decided to go to the music room to meet Elain. Though they had seen the teacher, they had not truly reunited.

"Anyone seen Eth today," Hiccup asked, sitting at one of the grand pianos in the room.

"Not even at breakfast," Punzi said, taking a seat next o Hiccup. He began to play the _Song of Time _on the piano. It was slow and methodical.

"That was one of the best video games I have ever played," Jack said, leaning against the piano.

"Not was Frost, _is _the best game I have ever played," Hiccup said grinning up at him. Jack opened his mouth then closed it again. He smiled and nodded.

"You still have a N64?" Elsa asked over Merida shoulder.

"You play video games?" Jack asked eyebrows rising.

"Not as much as I used to," Elsa said, blushing a bit. Jack laughed, clapping.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," Hiccup said, playing the _Song of Storms_. He stopped mid song and cocked his head. "I just realized that Link and Zelda live here…" Jack opened his mouth then closed again.

"That is…. WOW!" he shouted, making Punzi jump. Merida glared at him, stuck until Elsa was done with her hair.

"Complete déjà vu," Punzi said, playing a soft tune. Hiccup cocked an eyebrow then began playing in tune with her. Punzi smiled and played the second part _Heart and Soul _with gusto.

"I like that song," Merida said, smiling wistfully and sighing on contentment.

"I thought you would like rock and roll and stuff," Elsa said, finishing up on Merida's hair.

"Eh, I have never been a music fan, but who can't not like _Heat and Soul?"_

"Good point there," Elain said, walking into the room. Her hair was down and loose like earlier in the day. Her black robes swished in a non-existent wind. Her emerald eyes sparkled. She looked just as beautiful as last year and no where near her age of 77.

"Elain!" Punzi said, jumping up and running to hug her. Elain smiled as Elsa also came and gave her a hug.

"Afternoon," she said, as Jack and Hiccup stopped a few feet away.

"How's Toothless," Hiccup asked. Elsa slapped his arm.

"This is the first time we have seen here since last year and the first words to her is a question about Toothless?" Elsa asked.

"I understand," Elain said as Hiccup flushed. "Toothless is fine. He is in the Forbidden Forest, but with his size and the fact he is a Northern Black Wing, no one or nothing will attack him."

Hiccup sighed in relief and despite the apparent happy attitude he had put forward, Jack could see that the news was incredible to him.

"Are we all here for some music then?" Elain asked, leaning against the piano.

"I guess so," Elsa said, looking a bit nervous.

"I can't sing worth crap-" Jack began.

"So that is why you will lead," Elain interrupted.

"Hahaha no," Jack said, flatly. "I don't sing."

"You will today," Elain said. Elsa Hiccup and Merida grins on their faces and Punzi was trying very hard not to laugh.

"I'm on the piano," Hiccup said. "Elsa will take lead with you and…" he trailed off looking at Punzi and Merida.

"I play guitar," Punzi said, smiling, eyes shifting to a line of the string instruments.

"My mum taught me a bit on the music thing but I didn't really listen." Merida said, looking away.

"Then it looks like I just got a new job, few of charge," Elain said. "I'm going to have to teach you all how to play music, how to have a good ear for it and how to smile with it."

"Sounds good to me," Hiccup said. He sat back down at the piano. "Which song should we do first?"

"Ooo!" Punzi said, popping up holding a bass guitar. "_I'm Yours _By Jason Mraz!"

"Good choice Punzi," Elain said. She looked about thoughtfully. "Jack, stand here with Elsa," she pulled both to stand in front of the piano, "Punzi draw a stool next to piano and Merida…" she looked all over the place and finally found, "Take the shakers from there and shake along to the beat. You have all heard this song right?"

They all nodded.

"Took me a bit to learn it on the piano so forgive me if I mess up," Hiccup said. He took a deep breath and begun to paly.

"Hold up!" Punzi said, sitting with the guitar. "I need to tune this thing."

"No need," Elsa said, "everything is already magically tuned." Elsa shared a smile with Elain.

"Ok then," Punzi said, strumming the guitar. She nodded in appreciation.

"Ready?" Elain said. Everyone nodded and Punzi strung up the tune. Hiccup mirrored the notes perfectly on the piano. Merida shook the shaker creating a harmonious song. Then Jack began to sing and even Elain was blown away.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Jack sounded exactly like Jason in the song. He hit all the notes right on and in perfect pithc. Elsa joined him on the second verse after beaming at him with Elain.

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and man you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing_

_We're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate, our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

Elsa blushed at this part because Jack, feeling another stab of courage, leaned in close and sung the lines in her ear. Elain started clapping along and adding her soft hum to the piano, guitar and shaker.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Come on and open up your mind and see like me_

_(I won't hesitate)_

_Open up your plans and man you're free_

_(No more, no more)_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_

_So please don't, there's no need_

_(There's no need to complicate)_

_There's no need to complicate_

_(Our time is short)_

_'Cause our time is short_

_(This is our fate)_

_This is, this is, this is our fate_

_I'm yours_

The song died off and everyone began clapping.

"Whoa Jack that was amazing!" Elsa said. "You are really good!" Jack shrugged and tried to act modest which wasn't his style.

"I liked the song when it came out," Jack said. "My mom got it for me and I tired to emulate the dude."

"Not just Jack is the one to congratulate," Elain said. "This is a tough song to cover for a piano. You've gotten better Hiccup. Nice fingers there, Rapunzel. You will have that mastered in a year or so if you keep that up. Elsa, I can tell you have been practicing. And Merida, you have guitar fingers. I saw you tapping along with the tune. Next time around, I'll teach you personally. All in all, I was blown away."

They students clapped and cheered.

"Wait hang on," Hiccup said. "Where's Eth? I haven't seen him at all today. I saw him yesterday on the train but not this morning."

"Eth… has his head in the clouds," Elain said, smiling as if she had just shared a cleaver joke. "But he will be here for your class."

The belle rang and the students, after a mad scramble for book bags, ran out the door.

_They are coming together. _Elian thought as the Seasons vanished. _No one could have played that in sync without something special connecting them._

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for the spotty part of me not updating for a bit, but I was ridiculously busy. Anyway, I don't know id everyday will be the speed, but I will try to kick this story back into gear!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p>"Wish I didn't have to take Potions," Punzi muttered, scratching at her wrist. She and her friends waited by the Potions door in the dungeons, Pascal tip-toeing around Merida's hair.<p>

"Oh come on the teacher isn't that bad," Elsa said, smiling as Pascal nearly fell off, squeaking.

"It's not the teacher," Punzi said, catching Pascal. "It's the fact that I can't make a potion to save my life."

"No worries," Hiccup said, holding out his hand as Pascal hopped over to him. He gave the chameleon a scratch while continuing. "Sit next to me. I'll help."

"Thanks Hiccup," Punzi said giggling as Pascal scaled Hiccup's neck. It reminded her of Toothless a year ago. The baby black dragon had been adorable.

"Punzi…" Jack said, sounding nervous. "What is that?" He was pointing to her wrist. The smoky like bracelet that the Keeper had given to her last year was there.

"Oh this thing?" she looked at it and frowned. "I got this last year when the Keeper called me or something. Anyway, it vanished after the glass shattered, and then when I got off the train, it came back." She shrugged.

"We need to talk to Eth and Elain after classes are over," Elsa said. "They should know about this."

"What happened the last time we talked to them," Jack said, seeming to grow a bit frustrated. "They scooted around major facts in something dealing with us, withheld info for some stupid 'find out on your own' reason and Punzi learned that a bunch of creepy people want her magic life giving hair." He looked at each of them. "That about sums it up."

"Eth and Elain have done nothing but help us," Elsa said, glaring at Jack.

"They sent me and Hiccup with crazy person into the forest, abandoned us, and what happened then?" Jack retorted pointing at Hiccup's prosthetic leg.

"Elain took us to see Hiccup at St. Mungo's," Elsa, said, firing up a bit.

"Why did we have to go in the first place?" Jack asked. "Why didn't Eth help me or Hiccup or even Hans when we had a bunch of wolves snapping at us and Toothless. I admit, they have helped, but they have caused us more pain than anything else Elsa."

It was silent while Merida, Hiccup and Punzi looked between Elsa and Jack. Both were glaring at the other.

As luck would have it, the Potions door opened early that day. Prof North, a figure with the biggest potbelly in existence, and head full of snow-white hair and a voice to knock even the best on their backsides.

"HA! You five are early! Come in! Class will start soon." He stepped aside, and after Punzi started hearing again, walked inside after Jack and Elsa. This time, Elsa separated from the group and Punzi followed her. Because of his promise, Hiccup also tagged along. Merida sat with Jack on one side of the room, Elsa Hiccup and Punzi on the other side. Prof North raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

* * *

><p>"How could he say that about Eth and Elain," Elsa fumed, glaring at everything and everyone. Jack was pointedly not looking at her, but browsing his Potions book.<p>

"I am divided on the debate," Hiccup said, stretching. He winced suddenly and stopped. Elsa looked at him enraged.

"You to?"

"I just understand where Jack is coming from," Hiccup said, proffering his metal foot. "But I don't condemn Eth or Elain for that."

"Neither do I," Punzi said, setting Pascal in her hair. The chameleon changed to a golden color and hide in the locks.

"Thank you," Elsa said, shifting through her bag. She pulled out the Potions book and began reading.

"What is wrong with you Frost," Merida asked, slapping the brunette up the side of the head.

"What do you mean what's wrong," Jack said, rubbing his head.

"Why do you think Eth and Elain have hurt us more than helped?"

"Well… that detention. Eth could have stopped the tree falling or the wolves if he had stayed with us. Hiccup lost his leg because Eth vanished. Counter that."

Merida didn't have anything to say, but it didn't matter. Just then the rest of the students had filed in, taken seats, and Prof North started the class.

* * *

><p>"Is it just me or are the classes the same as last year," Hiccup asked, scratching his head as they walked out of Transfiguration a few hours later. Prof Tooth looked the same, died hair, short stature, peppy attitude, and kaleidoscope eyes. And when she did begin the so-called new content, it felt like the same exact stuff as last year. It nearly put Elsa into a sleep as well. It was just a tough day that day for some reason after Potions. Transfiguration, despite an interesting subject and teacher, it didn't have the flare of last year.<p>

"Not the same," Punzi said sadly, shouldering her bag. "It was like Tooth didn't have the same heart as last year." She sniffled a bit. Prof Tooth had been, still was, Punzi's favorite teacher.

"Buck up a bit," Jack said, slapping her lightly on the back. "We have DADA next. By the way, Hiccup, are you sure we have Astronomy everyday as the last period?"

Hiccup pulled out his schedule as they walked down a single flight of stairs. "No, we don't. We have it… Tuesday night at midnight. That is when the second years take it."

"Really? At midnight?" Elsa asked, groaning. Jack would have replied but he was stopped when the staircase beneath their feet shifted and moved to the right.

"Now this is just perfect," Merida grumbled.

"Look on the bright side," Hiccup said, "We still have time."

"Yeah that is a really good thing," Merida said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

They stepped off the next floor and waited for the staircase to swing back to their destination. It did a few minutes later. By that time, Elsa and Jack were on good terms again, Pascal was asleep in Hiccup's hood, and Punzi was happy again. They made it to the door leading to the DADA classroom. It was open and the desks were all pushed off to the side.

"Ah-ha! Eth is teaching today," Merida said pumping her fist in the air.

"Thanks for the encouragement Merida. I always enjoyed it." Eth was standing on the stairway to his office/room." His robes hung on him loosely as if he had lost weight and his face was a bit gaunt. Still, his silver eye shown with amusement and hair glimmered in the light from a few candles and the open window.

"Where were you this morning," Elsa asked after running and giving him a hug.

"Like Elain said, with my head in the clouds. Sometimes my mind gets a bit ruffled so I go flying around the castle. Oh, there are the other students. Anyway, you five meet Elain and I here after all classes and dinner. We'll talk then."

"Ok," Punzi said, stepping in front of Jack. She gave him a pointed looked and Jack huffed. Eth tilted his head.

"I'll speak with you Jack right now if you want," Eth said, gesturing to the corner of the room. Jack nodded. "The rest of you wait over there always."

Eth guided Jack to the corner and turned his back on the rest of the students.

"Tell me Jack Frost," Eth said, looking down at him. "What do you blame me for?" Jack opened his mouth then closed it. The he gathered his courage.

"You made Hiccup loose his leg," Jack said, finding it hard to accuse the teacher in front of him. "You could have stopped those wolves if you had stayed with us. Why did you leave?" Eth stayed silent for a moment, eye boring into Jack and once again he wondered why Eth looked so gaunt and drained.

"You must swear now never to speak of this to anyone. Not even the others. They are involved, but only you can know this." His tone was deadly serious. Jack's mouth went dry but he nodded.

"You _must _say it Jack. You will not tell the others."

"I won't say anything to the others in anyway."

"Good… Now, with limited time on hand, you and your five friends only are supposed to stop another evil from taking these lands." Jack's eyes went wide. Him and his friends? What?

"Years ago, when you were all born, you were chosen. You were seen as pure beings that would never break before the next tide of evil after Voldemort. To make sure that you remained unbroken, you all had to be pushed to the edge and a little further. If you came back, you would be able to do this. Hiccup's test is half over. Loosing something like his leg and his dragon's wing nearly crushed him, but now look at Hiccup. He is the light of the group and a genius with his hands.

"I tell you this Jack because you are meant to lead them. When the evil comes, and I _cannot _tell you what it is, you will lead your friends to do what is needed. As the leader, your path is hardest. You, above the others, cannot stand to see them is any sort of pain. This is part of your test Jack.

"As to where I come in, Elain and I are tasked with making sure that the tests happen, that you are trained and prepared before the evil comes. We are meant to protect you even. Drago, the man who killed Hiccup's father is one who will try to end you kids. I had to stop him but things went downhill for both of us." He pointed to his scar.

"Jack, you will have the hardest test of them all, and that is why I am telling you this. You can take it. You were chosen for it."

Jack's head was spinning. This explained some but not all. It was enough, however, to saint Jack and quiet him for a bit. And nearly cause him to panic. Eth must have noticed for he smiled.

"It sounds like a lot to take in and here is a little trick Jack." Eth put an arm around Jack and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. "Any emotion, fear, anger, love, jealousy, happiness, sadness, is a choice. We choose how we wish to feel. All life is are forces pushing at our emotions win many ways, but ultimately, we choose how we act. You can choose to be overwhelmed and take it all in at once, or you can choose not to take it in now and let it travel on its own. You are not alone on this Jack. If you ever need me before your test is complete, and you will know when it is, just ask. I am always here."

Jack nodded mutely. "Oh and one more thing," Eth said. "I won't ask you any questions for today. Your friends will, but remember, you can't tell them this." He patted Jack on the back and Jack walked back to his friends in some sort of trance, mind still spinning slightly.

"What did he say and are you ok dude?" Hiccup asked. Jack shook his head, closing his eyes. Darkness, at the moment, was his ally. It kept him from the rest of the world so he could think. But he could only use them for so long. He opened his eyes to see the worried faces of his friends.

"You look paler than usual, are you sure you're fine?" Elsa asked.

"I'm fine, just need some air for a bit." Jack back up and until he was sitting on the desks. He took a deep breath as Etharas started the class.

"Welcome back second years! Ok, now last year was mostly new spells with a few creatures hidden in areas that you couldn't remember." The class laughed. "This year, it will be a review of those spells, plus some more, but mostly viewing and learning about creatures. Some that can rip your faces off and others that tickled your left triceps on a Friday." The class almost fell over laughing and Eth had a grin on his face.

"Let's begin by going over the spells then. The first one I taught you was _Expelliarmus. _The Disarming Charm has been widely used, by myself, Harry Potter, Merlin, and other great wizards of the-"

The door opened and everyone looked towards it. Kaladin, the Auror, stood there looking grim.

"Very well class. Pair up and practice the spells from last year, nit just _Expelliarmus_, but also _Aguamenti_ and so on and so forth. No _Diffindo_. We will do that one tomorrow. Excuse me." He walked over to Kaladin and began a hushed conversation.

"What do you think he wants," Merida asked Hiccup as the two men conversed in low voices.

"Let's hope he didn't find Toothless or anything," Hiccup replied, shuddering a bit. Merida cast an eye over him and he shrugged. "I still worry," he said.

"What is it," Etharas asked, stopping next to Kaladin, looking back over the class.

"It is about your wife," Kaladin hissed, gesturing out the door. Etharas took a look, wincing as the skin on his face stretched his scar. What he saw changed a few things, mainly his clam emotions into a burning pit of anger, this time not over pain. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Class," Eth said, not looking back over his shoulder. The room fell silent and he knew they were all looking at him and Kaladin. "Kaladin here will supervise you until the bell rings. Keep practicing and leave when it dose. Not before." Kaladin sighed and stepped fully into the room.

He stopped as Etharas took hold of his arm. Kaladin winced, but was able to hide it from the students who started practicing again, but with whispers in between spells.

"I hope the Auror who did this is far away," Etharas said. Kaladin locked eyes with the teacher. The single silver eye and bloodshot one were hard and unforgiving.

"All my men were accounted for when they found her," Kaladin whispered. "They will tell you the rest." Etharas growled and his grip tightened.

"Tell the Five Seasons that Elain and I will get to them later. And no I won't tell you what we would have said." Etharas held Kaladin's gaze for a few more seconds then he let go, stormed out of the door towards his wife.

Kaladin closed the door, and turned towards the students. The Five students were walking towards him.

_This year is just getting better and better, _Kaladin thought. _And I pity the person Etharas is going after._

* * *

><p><strong>I am a happy camper for 1, no more midterms, 2 I am on holiday, 3 I can write more often now, 4 CHRISTMAS IS COMING! BOO-YAH! I will try to update more often, but I am sorry to say that a new day won't mean a new chapter. I gotta put stuff together, run them through my head a few times and spend time with my fam. Don't worry though. More chapters and surprises will come soon.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The week went by very unlike the first day the five friends had last year. It went by supper fast, zipping away, falling into a routine so fast, that even Elsa was surprised.

First they were slapped by Charms. Shallan Davar was a good teacher. She kept dropping clever quips about some spells and theories as she led them through the book. Next, Herbology would fry them up. The first year, Prof Longbottom followed a set standard by which to teach. Now he seemed to set the students to tasks that were made up on a whim. Not that they were bad, the class was still a blast.

Music time with Elain always went better. But the second day, Punzi and Elsa had questions that they decided they would not take no for an answer. Kaladin had given next to nothing as he stood in for Eth.

"What happened yesterday with the Aurors and stuff? Both you and Eth vanished after that day," Elsa said, sitting on a stool. They all looked at Elain. She hesitated then spoke.

"I will tell you at the end of the week on Friday. After dinner, come to our office and yeah," she said, holding up a hand to forestall Hiccup's words, "I know what Eth said yesterday, but something came up that we will tell you. We just can't until Friday."

"I'm sensing a trend here," Merida huffed. "Something always comes up and stops us from knowing something while you and Eth figure it all out." Elsa cast a sideways glance at Merida. Usually Elain was Merida's favorite and she never spoke to her like this.

"You told us last year that it had something to do with us," Hiccup said, "I say we get to hear what it is. Hear and now." Merida nodded and stood beside him. There was a stunned silence were Elain's face was passive and Elsa and Punzi both looked mortified at Merida and Hiccup.

"They said that they would tell us Friday," Jack said breaking the silence and walking forward. "So we'll just wait until then," he said in a low voice, facing Hiccup and Merida in front of Elain. Hiccup blinked and Merida looked even more stunned than the other two girls. Elain still had a blank face.

"Do you still wish to play music?" Elain asked, politely after another silence.

"That would be a good idea," Jack said, looking pointedly at his friends. After a moment they nodded and the music went on. Soon, they were all smiling again.

* * *

><p>Punzi swore on her mother's life that she was cursed with Potions. No matter how hard she tried, no matter how long she took advice from Elsa, Merida, Jack, Hiccup, or even Flynn (blush), she still couldn't get it.<p>

"My dear, you remind me of a young boy who had same luck as you," Prof North said, smiling and cleaning up the latest explosion, which left many of the students taking cover behind pillars, desks or cauldrons. "He did not have same luck with Potions either, but he still worked his heart and soul into the subject. Work hard and it will go well for you to!" He laughed and Punzi smiled. Truth be told, she was getting better… and spending more time sitting next to Flynn in classes.

Transfiguration was easily putting them all under something. Jack had no idea why, but Prof Tooth no longer had heart in her subject. She would teach them some new tricks, give them assignments, but the class was the low-key part of the day. Always. It made them all sad.

Then there was DADA. Everyone could agree that it was the best part of his or her day. Eth would teach more often than Elain and the creatures he showed and theories he would bring up were stunning. Never did Jack fall asleep in his class. That was something special to note because Hiccup declared that Jack had fallen asleep in every other class without fail at some points. Especially Astronomy.

"Hello everyone," Luna Longbottom said. Her pale blonde hair, much lighter and longer Elsa's, swished when she spoke. Her voice was a bit on the 'I am a hippie who likes to talk about peace and weird stuff' kind of drawl. "Call me Luna. Most call me Loonie. I don't mind. But I will still tell you how to see stars."

Jack wasn't the only one who yawned. Hiccup wasn't the only one giving strange looks to the teacher.

"That is the usual," Luna said, "Anyway, lets talk about the stars. If you will come with me." She led the way up the tower behind her.

"I am just going to absolutely _love _this class," Jack said, stifling another yawn. "Why dose it half to be at midnight? Why at midnight? Why not mid day or never?"

"Because," Luna said, appearing out of nowhere next to Jack and his friends. Jack jumped and Punzi squeaked in alarm. Or was that Pascal.

"The stars are out. Vampires like dark places and gum disease hates light." Elsa's jaw dropped and Merida burst into laughter. Luna smiled and walked back to the front of the students.

"Doubt this will be a sleeper class," Punzi said, cracking a smile.

"Don't be so sure," Jack said.

* * *

><p>Hiccup rapped his knuckles harshly on Elain and Eth's door. Some shuffling in side and the door opened. Elain raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Well," Merida said.

"Well," Elain replied, face strait.

"Well you guys nearly bit her head off a few days back so get in here and listen," Eth snapped from inside. Elain shrugged and stepped aside. Jack felt a bit guilty but the others didn't feel any different. It was Friday evening. Dinner had ended a few minutes ago and the five friends had instantly ran to

The room was the same as last year. Eth was sitting on the couch in the center. He looked a bit steamed, glaring at the fire. He switched that glare to the kids then stood. Through out the week, Eth had been looking gaunt. His face more pale, and drawn with each day and lesson. Now with some strange anger inside, he looked down right terrifying.

"Elain, you talk. I'll meet you in the forest," Eth growled, passing the students, nearly knocking Elsa aside to get out. It was silent, and Elain looked at the ground. Hiccup, now felt ashamed, knowing why Eth went mad.

"Now listen," Elain said, "A few things before we go. Something is coming." Jack's head snapped up and Punzi glanced at him. Elain shook her head at Jack. "Not what you are thinking of Jack. This is different and will come in few days. I'll explain it when it happens because I can't truly explain what will come. Though, I do want to know if you have any questions."

Not for the first time this year, Punzi felt as if something was darker about the place. Tensions all around were high. Punzi herself felt a little bit of frustration and anger towards Elain and Eth. Last year was not this bad… Was it?

"Is it just me," Elsa said, "Or is everything… I don't know… angrier? As lame as that sounds."

"No," Elain said. "You are right Elsa. Things are much more intense than last year. I don't know why but I do feel it."

"Why is Eth mad?" Merida asked. "And why does he look so… drained." Hiccup glanced about.

"You at least deserve to know this," Elain said. "Eth is under some sort of curse. You know how he got his scar right?"

"When fighting Drago Bludvist," Hiccup said. "Drago realized he wouldn't win so he attacked you on the sidelines to hurt Eth."

"Yes and Eth stepped in between the attack and me." Elain finished nodding. "Since then, that scar, at the end of the month, Eth has some sort of seizure. His is taken by a great pain and hatred of everything around him. He can't control it at all and when his has his episodes… it is not safe to be around him."

"Oh…" Elsa said, sounding small. "I had no idea…"

"There is nothing anyone can do for him," Elain said sadly. "But let's shy away from that and go see Toothless." Hiccup perked up and Elain smiled.

* * *

><p>"How much farther," Punzi wheezed as the trees around them grew thicker and thicker.<p>

"Not much," Elain said. They had been walking for the better part of an hour into the forest; a different route than when Eth took Hiccup and Jack. Punzi was walking next to Elain, followed by Hiccup and Merida with Jack and Elsa at the back.

Jack took a deep breath and shuddered.

"Hey," Elsa said, quietly so only he could hear. Jack glanced at her. "You ok? And don't blow me off this time." Jack half smiled.

"It's just this place," Jack said, shuddering again. "It reminds me of the last time I came in here." Elsa took hold of all her courage and took Jack's hand. He grasped it gratefully.

* * *

><p>Merida was walking behind Hiccup. The scrawny kid was acting up. He usually did but this was just down right weird. He looked at a cross between happiness and apprehension or fear. Merida tapped his shoulder. Hiccup turned around and started walked backward. Merida laughed and shook her head. Hiccup smiled and began to walk forward again.<p>

"Just right around that corner," Elain said pointing. Ahead, a large stone block sat in the middle of the road. Around it though, light could be seen along with flickering shadows.

Hiccup grinned and passed Elain. Merida kept up with him shaking her head but smiling as well. Until she saw the line of red light coming at Hiccup from the side.

Things dissolved into chaos.

"HICCUP!" Merida bellowed diving at him. She tackled him around the middle but was too late to stop the red light. Instead, a flash of white light and a bang like gunshot shattered the red line. The most surreal feeling stuck Merida and Hiccup. It was as if something left them but seconds later, it came back but was different…

"Merida Hiccup!" Jack shouted running forward. There was another flash of red light and it stuck Jack in the chest. His eyes rolled back into his head and he stumbled, running head first into a tree and slumping down. More red lines came at Elain, Punzi, and Elsa but the teacher stopped them.

"You ok!" Merida shouted in Hiccup's ear. When Merida had tackled Hiccup, his face and most of his head had sunken into moss. What was visible made an attempt at nodding.

More red light and bangs echoed through the forest. Merida drew her wand and tugged on the back of Hiccup's robes. He head came up and he looked dazed. Merida shoved him back to the ground, but not into the moss, and tried to figure anything out.

Jack's form was visible behind the tree he had hit and Elsa had run to his side. Punzi and Elain stood in front of them trying desperately to block all the lines of red light. They came form out of the darkness, outlining at least four people. Soon Punzi was also stuck and she fell to the ground.

Soon, Elain was able to react well and she erected a shield around Hiccup and Merida. She was in the process of making one for herself but one of the lines of red light stuck her. She flew backwards, hair splaying in the air and she hit the ground, sliding but not hitting any trees.

A roar echoed around and the red lines stopped for a few seconds. Hiccup sat strait up, nearly knocking Merida to the ground again.

"Toothless?" he called. From behind the large rock ahead of Merida, a ball of purple fire shot out and flew towards the four attackers. It exploded across a tree, lighting the area suddenly.

Etharas ran out from behind the large stone, a few feet behind the black dragon that was none other than Toothless. Eth ran across the field of tree between the kids and attackers. Spells flew from his wand and explosions ripped up the area around the attackers. Soon, Eth was picking up Elain's limp form and carrying her over to Punzi.

Toothless bounded over to Hiccup and Merida but didn't make it. Another explosion, this one not from Eth's wand, blew the ground up before Toothless. The dragon hopped over the eruption of dirt and landed in front of the tow students.

"Toothless," Hiccup said, hugging the dragon around the neck. Merida looked around again. Something was wrong. No more spells were being fired. Then, Merida heard what was being said.

"Harry!" Eth shouted, glaring in the direction of the attackers. "You are lucky Elain is ok a _second _time!"

"Can you blame me Eth?" A different voice coming form the darkness.

"I guess not." Eth said, turning back to the kids. He flicked his wand and a ball of light flew from his wand and settled over the area. One of the attackers walked forward. He was average height, about six feet tall with ruffled jet-black hair and a skinny frame. His green eyes shown through thin-rimmed glasses in the light from Eth's wand, and on his forehead, a faded scar, in the shape of a lightning blot, was visible.

"Sorry about that," he said, pocketing his wand. "Nice to meet you kids. I'm Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong>I am posting today because I felt sorry for not updating for last week. Anyway, enjoy this cliff hanger. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jack was wondering how hard he had hit his head. He had opened his eyes to see Elsa, Albus, and Punzi looking down at him. Wait… Albus?

"Am I dreaming?" Jack asked shaking his head. Some leaves fell off his head.

"No you are not," Albus said, light blue eyes smiling with his mouth. He held out a hand and Jack took it. "But you did give that tree a nice kiss," Albus said, hauling Jack to his feet.

The second he was on his feet, Elsa gave him a hug. At that moment, both Elsa and Jack were grateful that it was dark. Both blushed deeply. Soon Elsa let go and Albus gave Jack a hug. This one was less awkward.

"What happened," Jack asked looking around. Merida was sitting on the stump of a tree, rubbing her temples. Hiccup was sitting on Toothless, happily scratching the dragon. Toothless was humming with smoke trailing out his nostrils.

Elain and Eth stood some distance away talking with two people. One was a girl with long red hair and shining blue eyes. The other was a man, about six feet tall with ruffled black hair. He looked at ease around Eth and Elain, but the woman was a bit more worried.

"Well," Albus said looking away. "We," he coughed, "that is to say my family and I sort of… attacked you guys." He grinned sheepishly and Jack drew his eyebrows in a line, completely lost.

"They didn't know it was us," Punzi put in hurriedly. "They were just defending themselves. You were stunned first. Merida and Hiccup were separated from us, but they are ok. Elain was stunned and so was I. Eth came in and stopped the fighting and a few minutes later. Harry sent his daughter back to their house and… here we are." Jack blinked.

"Toothless is ok," Jack said, pointing at the black dragon and Toothless. Elsa nodded. "Albus is alive," another nod, "That is Harry Potter," another nod. "What am I missing?"

"Not much really," Elain said. She and the others were walking over. Jack had always wanted to meet Harry Potter. There was hardly a wizard alive who didn't know what he had done. At 43 years old, Harry looked rather young. His face was clean-shaven and some grey hair, barely any, at his temples. Ginny Potter was still pretty. Not grey lines invaded her red locks.

"Let's got to the house," Harry said. "We'll talk there. It's not far."

* * *

><p>The cottage Harry and Ginny led them to was what many people that had had a long life would want. It was the full definition of a cottage: small and homely. A two story cute little building fit for a life in the woods. Lights in the upper windows flickered like candlelight and the front door opened. A girl with hair like Ginny's, long and red, but with green eyes, walked out.<p>

"Dad," she said, "who are these people?"

"The people we attacked," Ginny said, grinning. The girl's face scrunched up in confusion.

"We'll explain it all," Harry said, giving the girl a hug.

"It's stuffy in that place," Albus said, "Let's talk out here." Harry cast a questioning look at Eth. The old teacher shrugged and nodded. None of the anger was there. It was replaced by his usual complacent attitude.

"I'll get us some seats," the girl said.

"But before you do," Albus said, looking at Elsa, Merida, Punzi, Jack and Hiccup, "guys this is my sister, Lily." Lily waved.

"Wait Lil," Ginny said, pulling out her wand. A long table and some chairs appeared out of nowhere. Harry waved his wand and a fire started burning on either side of the table.

"Alright have a seat," Harry said, scratching the back of his head and sitting down. Hiccup sat at one end of the table with Toothless next to him. Merida and Punzi sat of his left with Jack and Elsa on his right. Lily sat next to Punzi and Albus next to Jack. Eth, Elain, Ginny, and Harry sat on the other end.

"Lily, Albus, inside please," Ginny said as everyone but her kids sat down.

"Oh come on!" Albus said, looking at his mother incredulously.

"We deserve to hear it," Lily said, crossing her arms. "We were all affected." Ginny looked at Harry exasperatedly.

"It's true," Harry said, shrugging. "Go ahead and stay." Albus and Lily sat down.

"Ok," Elain said. "Considering this involves all of us here, let's start at the day your house was attacked." Harry took a deep breath.

"That day, James was visiting to celebrate Albus's graduation from Hogwarts. We heard some notice outside, so James went to check it out. I was the only one to see out the window, a man sending the killing curse into James's chest. A dragon, large with bronze scales then sent fire at our house.

"I ran, got Ginny, Albus, and Lily, and we Apparated away. We ended up outside the Hogwarts Grounds. We got in, and hid in the forest. Ginny and I built the house, unsure of what to do. Albus and Lily went to go get food periodically and we have been living here for the past two months or so."

The table was silent and the five friends exchanged a glance.

"For those of you," Eth said, breaking the silence, "the man's name was Drago Bludvist." He reached up with his wand and tapped his temple. As he pulled his wand away, a bright silvery strand of something came with it. Eth guided the silvery strand to the table. He tapped it with his wand again and the strand began to mist and form into a personage. A miniature figure, solidifying with color and everything, appeared on the table.

"This is what Drago looks like," Eth said, pocketing his wand.

Drago Bludvist was large. Even though he was portrayed as a small figurine, Hiccup could tell that he was big. A black cloak, draped over on side of his body and looking to be made like dragon skin, hid one arm, but the other was heavily muscled. His face was scared, much like Eth's. He had black hair, all strung together with many dreadlocks. His clothes were the strangest part. It looked like some sort of scaly armor, small plates overlapping each other overt he chest and legs with a studded belt holding it up.

"He is about six and a half feet tall if you were wondering," Eth said, lips half twitching.

"He looks exactly like the man who killed James," Harry said, shifting in his chair.

"He looks kind of creepy," Elsa commented. Jack hid a chuckled, and agreed with Elsa.

Hiccup stood up and Toothless raised his head, confused. Hiccup leaned forward, as if to try and memorize every detail of his dad's murderer.

"That was not the only character there the night the Potter's lost their home," Elain said. She stood, walked a few feet away and whistled. It was a piercing whistle, one that echoed all over the place. Silence enveloped the group after the whistle died down. But it was soon ended. A crashing sound of breaking branches and something hard scarping tree trunks came from somewhere off to the left of the table. Everyone stood up in a hurry, except Eth, and stared in that direction as the sounds continued.

The first things Punzi was able to discern from the darkness were two glinting eyes, set farther apart than the average human. Then the elongated snout, covered in bronze scales, and a maw lined with long white teeth can out of the gloom. The rest of the face, lined and worn looking with the two white as marble eyes and horns that lay flat back over the skull. A neck, snake like, slithering out of the darkness, attached to the head and pulling something behind. The shoulders came, pushing the trees on either side apart, mimicking the sound from before. A large clawed foot rose from the darkness, and set itself on the ground, snapping twigs like nothing.

The rest of the body, easily nine or ten times the size of Toothless came out like some evil creature. The wings themselves, folded onto the creature's back, would have easily stretched over them all. The white eyes with no irises scanned the arena and the terrified faces looking at it. A hum, deep, much deeper than Toothless's, rumbled out and the vibrations could be felt through the ground.

Harry and his family were frozen in shock. The five friends and Toothless were also in shock, but less so than the Potters. Elain smiled at the beast and Eth walked forward. The dragon with glittering bronze scales lowered a head bigger than Eth's body to the ground in front of the teacher. Eth reached out and scratched the tip of the nose. The humming grew louder and louder.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Eth said, hands moving underneath the dragon's chin to scratch, "Meet Vinic. The only sentient dragon and the one who burned down the Potter's home. We, that is to say, Elain, Vinic, and I, have been great friends for many, many years."

"You are friends with this thing," Albus said, anger in his voce. "This… monster destroyed our home!" Eth opened his mouth, paused, smiled and stepped aside.

In a voice like a rockslide, the dragon opened its lips and spoke in thick but unmistakable words.

"I was the one to burn down your hearth, Albus, Son of Harry, but I was not in control of myself." Albus started and fell back. Jack jumped and Elsa's hand latched onto Jack's. Punzi squeaked and backed up, tripping over Toothless. The smaller black dragon cocked its head in confusion, but covered Punzi with one wing protectively. Merida was frozen in place as Hiccup did something similar to Punzi; backing up and tripping over his dragon. Toothless obligingly cover his friend as well. Harry and Ginny latched onto each other and Lily to her parents. Elain laughed and walked forward to stand next to Eth and Vinic's head. She also began scratching the dragon along with her husband.

"That thing talks," Jack said in a not too steady voice. Elsa half whimpered as the dragon set pale eyes on the hugging couple.

"I get used to that reaction," Vinic said, one side of his lips rising in a toothy smile. Toothless lowered his head and walked forward, stepping over and around Punzi and Hiccup to stop in front of the dragon. Illuminated by the firelight, Vinic was ridiculously bigger than Toothless. Even so, the massive beast lowered its own head away form Elain and Eth to stop inches from Toothless. The two dragons looked each other over.

"That's it," Harry said, standing, still holding on to Ginny. "That _thing _burnt our house down." Vinic lifted his head away from Toothless. He stretched, the neck filling out more and more until he was only a foot away from Harry and Ginny.

"I did burn your home, Mr. Potter," Vinic rumbled, "I was under the control of a mad man. That is no excuses however. You live here because of my weak will." The massive head bowed. "I am sorry."

Harry blinked. Jack guessed he was not expecting this beast to apologize.

"What do you mean," Hiccup called out, walking to Toothless and laying a hand on the dragon's head. "How did Drago control you?"

"That is a question that we cannot figure out," Elain said. "He used no magic, for it is nearly impossible to take a dragon with one wand if you don't know what you are doing. Drago did something different."

Vinic raised his head and settled back on the ground form where he had emerged. "I cannot give many answers," the dragon said, averting eye contact though it was hard to tell without irises. "But I can ask for foreignness and offer help."  
>"And we will need that help," Eth said, rolling his shoulders, "But not tonight. Now that the secrets have been told," he shot a look at Jack, "now that friends have been reunited, it is time for us to return to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, Hiccup, Toothless will have to stay here, in the Forest."<p>

"Are you serious," Hiccup said, looking incredulous. "We just got back together. I am not leaving him hear."

"Hiccup," Eth said, sighing and walking over to him. "I will be blunt. Do you want him dead? Do you want his death on your hands? It will happen if you stay here or Toothless comes with us. Kaladin will openly try for the dragon otherwise Toothless would already be dead AND you would be in jail for harboring him. He has to stay here for both of your's and his safety."

"Worry not Great Artisan," Vinic interjected. "I will help care for the young one and teach him." Hiccup and his friends flinched at the name _Great Artisan. _It was what the Keeper had called him last year. It had also called Jack _Chosen of the Moon_, Punzi, _Chosen of the Sun_, Elsa, _Weaver of Magic_, and Merida _Noble Lion_.

That was not a night any of them had wanted to remember.

Hiccup opened his mouth and closed it again. He looked at Toothless. The black dragon seemed to send him an, _I will be ok, _message. Hiccup nodded and hugged him.

"OK," Hiccup muttered.

"We need to get back to the school," Elain said. "Kaladin will try to not look for Toothless, but he can't directly disobey an order. He will eventually come."

Merida, realizing that they were saying goodbye gave Albus a hug.

"Glad you're not burnt to death," she said backing up and looking away.

"Me too," Albus said laughing.

"I always wanted to meet The Boy Who Lived," Punzi, said, fangirling for the moment. Jack coughed into his hand to hide a laugh, as Harry looked bemused.

"It was nice to meet you…" Harry hesitated.

"Rapunzel," Albus whispered into his father's ear. Harry nodded, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Come on Punzi," Elsa called, waving to her. They were walking away from where they had come in the first place. Punzi nodded and ran after the retreating forms of her friends and the two teachers to leave the Potters, Vinic, and Toothless behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Same harbldygrack and bolderdash as usual. If any questions, ask. If any comments, speak. I am all ears and typing. Enjoy the Christmas Holidays.<strong>

**Oh there is one more thing I forgot to mention. I am extremely sad that my account was hacked and the story lost. With that original story went all the wonderful reviews. I am thankful to the ones who have found it again and sorry to the ones who haven't yet. Thanks to all for following, and the favorites. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jack shook his head, trying to clear it. The yells, chatter, and otherwise racket of noise were not helping in any way. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to get his Quidditch robes to fall comfortably onto his back. They didn't and soon, Jack became frustrated, pulling at the robes and his leather gauntlets.

"You ok Frost," Landon, the Quidditch Captain for the Slytherin Team, asked. Jack shook his head, not wanting to speak, fear of what his tongue might say.

"If you're not feeling well," Landon continued, "You don't have to tryout. You are already on the team so no need to work today. Go ahead and sit it out." Jack nodded his thanks and began walking to the changing rooms. An elbow in the stomach stopped him in his tracks.

"Ah! What the? Who?" Jack wheezed.

"So finally you talk." It was Vin. The short girl looked kind of funny in her large Quidditch robes and holding a broom twice as tall as she was. Her short raven black hair was blowing in the wind that this Saturday had brought to the Slytherin Tryouts.

"Why did you elbow me," Jack asked, straitening and glaring at her.

"You forgot to tell me it was Tryouts today," Vin said, "also, I have been calling your name for the past two minutes." Jack stared at her. He had completely forgotten to get Vin in the morning.

It was night after Eth and Elain and taken him and his friends into the forest to see Toothless and the Potters, though the second part was not planned. When they had gotten back to the castle, it was well past midnight and Jack was nearly out of it. He had immediately gone to his bed but Jack received not one wink of sleep. Thoughts about Vinic, his task as being a leader for his friends, and the Potter's survival had chased each other around his head all night, effectively stopping all slumber.

"Oh… I am so sorry Vin. Uh… Friday was a rough night."

"Makes sense," Vin said shrugging. "What did you do in Forest anyway?" jack blinked.

"You… Have you been following me?" Jack asked. Vin shrugged again.

"Not really. I just noticed the DADA teachers taking you and your close friends into the Forest. Was it some sort of detention?"

"Sort of," Jack said, scratching the back of his head. "We just…"

"You are a really bad liar you know that?" Vin said, nonchalantly leaning on her broom. Jack laughed, shaking his head. He had only known Vin for just about a week, only speaking to her twice, but he was already liking the small girl.

"I know that," Jack said, still chuckling. "I can't tell you what happened."

"Why not?"

"It's between me and my friends and it has to stay that way."

"There's always another secret."

"So true right there Vin. By the way, what position are you trying out for?"

"Seeker or Beater."

"Seeker eh? Sure you can beat old Frost for the position?"

"Oh I have already tried out."

"Wait, what?! How did you do?"

"Captain What's His Face-"

"Landon."

"Yeah that guy, said that I was close, very close, to getting the position over you, but that he will take me and some other dude for Beaters."

"Wow. You got that close to me?"

"Yep. My guess is the only reason you kept the position is that I was a good Beater and he needed one, and you were a good Seeker or something like that. Oh well. You owe me Frost. For ditching me."

"You're kidding right? I did not… There is no… Oh all right fine! I owe you one favor. What do you want?"

"Meh. I'll use it later." And with that, a sweaty, dirt stained Vin walked away looking perfectly at ease with the world. Jack smiled and shook his head at the thought of Vin wielding a Beater's Club.

* * *

><p>Elsa watched from the Front Doors as Vin walked into the doors, looking at peace but always in a small crouch as if to move in any direction in an instant. Jack looked well, but Elsa could tell he was thinking about last night, and whatever Eth had told him Monday.<p>

"Hey," She called out, walking forward as Jack reached the entrance to the school. Jack looked up and visibly brightened. Elsa had to for back a blush.

"Hey where have you been?" Jack asked, stopping in front of Elsa. "I didn't see you at breakfast. Not even Hiccup was there and he eats almost as much as I do." Elsa laughed. Not an irritating giggle, but a friendly laugh.

"Doubt it. You can easily eat an entire cow every meal Frost."

"Oh so now the fat jokes or rolling at me. Great."

"No they wouldn't roll. You would." Jack bellowed out a laugh.

"Nice one. Hey where are the others."

"I talked with Hiccup in the Common Room," Elsa said, as she and Jack walked up the stairs for some reason. "He said he was going to eat later then study in the Room of Requirement for the rest of the day."

"The entire day? Dang that is a bit over kill for homework or study."

"Agreed. Merida and Punzi also slept in late. Merida is planning for Gryffindor Quidditch Tryouts to take her day up. Punzi said something about looking for someone and vanished after breakfast. You must have already been done eating."

"Yeah about that," Jack said as they reached the seventh floor. "I never slept. I just lay there thinking." Elsa was caught in between concern for Jack and wanting to crack a joke for his expense… Wow. Now Elsa was thinking of cracking jokes? Jack had rubbed off on her.

"Then you should go and sleep," Elsa said stopping Jack in the seventh floor corridor. It was deserted. Even the paintings were empty…

"Nah," Jack said, shrugging and looking at the wall where the door had just appeared. "I'm fine. Really."

"No you should-" Elsa began, but Jack suddenly pushed her chest. Elsa fell back and hit the floor hard, bruising her tailbone. She gasped in pain then saw why Jack and pushed her. A spell zipped by where Elsa had been not a second ago.

"What the hell man?" Jack shouted, stepping in front of Elsa and drawing his wand. Hans stood at the far end of the corridor.

"What is your deal?" Jack asked, offering a hand to Elsa but keeping an eye on Hans. "Last year you weren't nearly as mean. Then, you go and save Hiccup's life. You hated us so why do that? Then, you come back and apologize to us but take it right back and look as if to kill Elsa? What is your deal with muggleborns?" Hans was silent as Jack ranted off his questions. Elsa was looking at Hans. He definitely looked angrier than last year.

"My dad," Hans snapped, voice carrying across the corridor. "My dad is muggleborn and had twelve kids with ten different women before coming to me my mother. After I came, my dad killed my mom, just like the last ten. He was a drunk, vile man with no pity for anyone. Even kids." Hans lifted his robes above his ankle to reveal a long scratch, old, but still visible, traveling form the inside of his foot all the way passed his shin and up his leg.

"He was never caught," Hans said, sounding on the verge of tears. Elsa had her hands to her mouth and Jack's wand hadn had fallen to his side. "Never has been. I don't go home to that man though. I go to a different place. My brothers' place. All twelve of them got together and lived, finding each new one as 'daddy' left the kids to die. They took me in. My dad never knew, but we heard stories of Gersish. He was still doing dirty things.

"That's my deal Frost." Han's expression became unreadable. "That is my past. My dealings with muggleborns. A man who tortures kids and women for entertainment. How is she," he pointed at Elsa, "any different from him?"

Jack's mouth fell open. Elsa's did to, but her hands still covered her mouth. Hans nodded as if in satisfaction and turned around but paused.

"I saved Hiccup because… I'm not that heartless." Hans vanished behind the corner.

* * *

><p>What with the discovery of another, larger dragon and the Potter's in the woods, Merida thought that her life would get interesting. She hoped it would go beyond her class schedule. Not that it was all boring. She still loved learning guitar with tips from Elain and Punzi, or the nights spent in the Room of Requirement.<p>

But even with the weekend visits to the forest to see Hiccup fly on Toothless and talk with the Potters soon lost the stimulant for Merida. Sure, watching Vinic take off for the first time was a sight to behold.

The large dragon found a clearing and crouched. His muscles tensed and flexed. And the dragon jumped. The ground was ripped apart from the massive clawed feet. Vinic, from the jump alone, easily leapt over fifty feet into the air. Then his wings unfurled.

They were massive, each twice the length of Vinic's main body. He flapped once and the air concussed. Merida's hands went over here ears and she fell to her knees. The vibrations kept going through the ground and all around until Vinic was so high he looked like a tiny bird. Then, the shape of Vinic vanished.

Merida blinked, confused. She cast a look at Jack and Elsa. They also looked confused. Hiccup was in the air on Toothless and Punzi was inside chatting with Lily.

"Where did he g- HOLY SNAP!"

That part was jack, for in the middle of his question, Vinic flew by so fast and so low, Merida was surprised not to see and of the trees gone. The massive beast was moving faster than Toothless had ever gone; zipping through the air looking little more than a blur.

That first time surprised them all. Hiccup was flabbergasted that Vinic's size could move that fast. But still, the excitement soon died down and Merida was back to nearly sleeping in every class. She had made the Quidditch Team. Kelsier had told her there was no need to got to Tryouts, (for some reason they had been postponed for a week) for she was the best Chaser they had had for awhile.

She spent that day with Hiccup, Jack and Elsa in the Room of Requirement. Punzi was with Flynn (seriously what dose she see in that guy) in the Library. Everything was going smoothly until Jack and Elsa left.

As they exited the door, Hiccup grinned at their backs.

"How long," he asked, leaning back on his own couch and stretching. Merida looked up, confused as the door closed.

"What?" Merida asked, rubbing her forehead.

"How long until Jack and Elsa get together?" Merida opened her mouth then closed it again. This was a bit weird for Hiccup to say… but why not? She needed some humor in her at-the-moment dull life.

"From now? I give it a few months at most." Hiccup nodded in an understanding way.

"Makes sense. Who do you think will make the first move?"

"Jack," Merida said instantly. Hiccup paused then laughed and Merida joined him.

"Punzi and Flynn?" Hiccup asked. Merida laughed harder.

"Two days!" Hiccup also guffawed.

"You got anyone special?" Merida asked Hiccup. He stopped laughing instantly.

"Once… but… doubt she remembers me," Hiccup muttered. Merida felt a pang in her chest that had nothing to do with sorrow for Hiccup.

"Who?"

"Astrid." Another pang.

"Why… why do you say she might not remember you?"

"I haven't seen her since last year," Hiccup miserably and the pang hurt more in Merida's chest. Then… it happened again. That same surreal feeling that she got when the Potters had attacked them in the forest. Like something leaving her… then instantly being replaced. She gasped and so did Hiccup.

Silence. Then…

"What was that," Hiccup asked looking around, hand to his chest. Merida wasn't listing. She was hyperventilating. A distant memory… A room… A stone room. Blood was spattered across the walls. Four corpses lay on the floor.

"NOOOOO!" Merida screamed, making Hiccup jump. "Not now… Please not now!" It had been so long since her last attack. Last March, when they had first found the Room. Hiccup had stopped it.

Hiccup… was shaking her. His face was a mask of concern and fear.

"Merida! What is wrong?" Hiccup shouted. Merida squirmed under his grasped. It was rather difficult. Last year it was very noticeable that Hiccup had been weak. But he must have done something over the break to get his strength up because he was almost succeeding in holding Merida down. Key word almost.

She kicked up ward at his chest and Hiccup fell back off of her and hit the floor. Hard. Merida sprinted to the door, sobbing. The scene of the bodies on the floor of her old home. They were no longer recognizable. Tears blinded her as she crashed into the corridor.

The day had just gone so swell for Merida and then took a steep downhill fall. Mavis was in the corridor for who knows what reason. The pale girl blinked as Merida slammed into her. Both girls fell to the floor.

"What the?" Mavis asked, getting a clear look at Merida's tear streaked face. Then Merida was gone, running so fast that other students she passed around her blurred. She hit the door of a random classroom and bruised her shoulder. The door flew opened as Merida hit it again and turned the doorknob. She slammed it behind her, whipped out her wand and locked the door with a spell she did not hear passing her lips but echoing through her head.

Merida collapsed, hitting a desk on the way down. She didn't fell that pain. Not even the pain of her shoulder. She felt pain for hurting Hiccup. She felt pain for… killing her family.

"You have no more need of fear young one." The voice cut through Merida's thoughts. It was a voice she knew all to well. One of the only voices she would ever welcome. Headmaster Tanavast.

Merida blinked her eyes to get the tears out. She saw a face. It was wrinkly and lined with pearly white hair. The eyes where captured starlight old and ancient, holding nothing but compassion. Warm arms encircled Merida, scooping her up with ease.

"I felt… so… angry that night," Merida said in a broken voice. "So angry…"

"I understand. But, anger has no place if you give it none. Now, see a place where no hate, fear or anything will take you. Your bond is nearly complete so this will be his… but it will get the job done." He smiled and tapped a long finger to Merida's forehead. The memory took hold… but not one of Merida's mind. It was something else.

* * *

><p><em>She was in a house. Specifically in the living room. It was nice and cozy with some couches and a space before a warm crackling fire. Pictures lined the walls. Mainly of girls, looking be Merida's age, Hogwarts age. One picture was even the castle itself. One made her stop.<em>

_It was four people. Two couples. Both of the males were massive beefy men and the woman looked strong will and elegant and graceful… Merida knew one of the couples._

_It was her parents._

_There was no mistaking her father's bushy mustache or his scraggily red hair. Her mother had always looked like a queen wit her long dark hair swishing lightly in the wind. Both of them were in their second year… Wait… Merida had seen this picture before. It had been in her old home._

_How? Who was the other couple? Merida studied them closely. The male looked familiar. Merida blinked. She had no clue that her parents had know Stoick the Vast. But Stoick and his girlfriend looked younger than her parents… Perhaps…_

_A sound from behind Merida and she spun around. A woman had come from a doorway and sat on the couch. She had red hair with a grey streak in it and looked incredibly sad. Her green eyes sparkled in the light the fire gave off. _

_Merida looked back and forth between the picture of her parents and Stoick with his girl. This woman was defiantly Stoick's girl… but did that mean this was… Hiccup's mom? Merida had never even met her. Why would this be a memory?_

_The door scraped and the woman snapped her head up and out her trance. Heavy footsteps pounded the hall and non other than Stoick the Vast came around the hallway corner. He stopped dead in his tracks, a wand in his hand. _

_He looked a lot like his pictures, ridiculously large beard, massive chest, hands, and arms. His head was small and a bulbous red nose came out of the beard under light green eyes. The eyes went misty the instant they landed on the woman across the room._

_She had her hand to her mouth, chin trembling and her eyes also misting. But that passed soon. She drew herself to her full height, which wasn't much compared to Stoick but it was enough to make her also look like a queen._

"_I know what you're going to say," she said in a steady voice to Stoick. The wand dropped out of Stoick's hand and to the floor with a clatter. _

"_You're going to ask why I didn't come with you. Why I didn't stay," the woman went on. Stoick slowly began walking across the living room. "How could I do that to you? How could I not? Well guess what! I was wrong… You were all… ack… you know." Stoick was ever moving closer and the woman began to back up, but she was already against the wall._

"_Oh… stop being so stoic Stoick. Shout! Scream! Say something!" Stoick was close enough to lift his hand and cup her face. The woman's eyes went wide, tears in the side._

"_Valka," Stoick whispered, "you are as beautiful as ever. I never blamed you. I love you." Valka closed her eyes, tears leaking out as Stoick tilted her chin up and gave her a kiss._

* * *

><p>The scene faded and Merida was in Tanavast's office. He sat behind his large desk, sleeping comfortably. Merida was in the bed that she had been in two times before.<p>

Merida noticed that tears of her own were spilling down her cheeks. Stoick _had _come back to find his loved one. Hiccup believed his parents had never done so. But they did.

Tanavast snorted in his sleep and woke up, blinking his starlight eyes. They found Merida and then smiled.

"So you know that love comes through for everything." The old man stood and Merida slid off her bead. They met in front of the desk. Tanavast knelt down and took Merida's hands. "Bonds so strange that even different families are tied together for it. I do not ask you for what happened that night your life changed. I simply ask for you to notice that as much as the world takes, it gives things that well make up for it ten thousand times over." Merida nodded and hugged him.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that Punzi isn't getting much of a POV or story other than Pascal and the Keeper. That is what is going to happen for this book and most of the rest. But I swear that you will hear more from Punzi later. Now I am focusing on Merida, Hiccup, Jack and Elsa.<strong>

**Again, nothing against Punzi, just the story is not hers yet. **

**P.S. SHOUTOUT to hcscp1 and Pikachudragon for the reviews. You two guys review the most. LOVE YOU GUSY FOR STICKIGN WITH ME!**


	11. Chapter 11

**If the time is confusing in this chapter, understand that when Hans had his little confession thing with Elsa and Jack. That was the first week of the school year. **

**Merida's little break down and this chapter are the second week, on that Saturday. Just to clear things up.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Hiccup shook his head, dazed. Merida had kicked pretty hard but he had hit the stone floor of the Room of Requirement harder. Then, Merida had bolted, crying her eyes out. What was going on?

Hiccup shook his head one more time, trying to clear it and succeeded. He climbed to his feet… or foot in his case, and lumbered to the door. He stepped out into the corridor and looked around. Mavis was climbing to her feet close by, cursing slightly. Hiccup shrugged, not knowing if Merida had knocked the Slytherin down on purpose.

"Hey Mavis," Hiccup called walking over. "You seen Merida?"

Mavis glared at the skinny Ravenclaw. First his girlfriend takes her down and now he wants to know what is up? Is he serious?

"You weeping and wailing girlfriend slammed me down," Mavis said harshly, standing and brushing off her robes. Hiccup blinked in surprise and went slightly red.

"Why was she crying," Mavis sneered seeing an opportunity here. "Did you shoot her down?" She sniffed looking Hiccup up and down. "Why would she even ask a wimpy kid like you? You're so small even mice are offended." All the resentment against Hiccup and his friends came out in one long ugly, good feeling rant that Mavis realized she should have done some time ago.

"And why hang with a muddblood like what's her face? How can _you _stand the smell? Well I guess you are used to living like a pig. You still hang with the sorry excuse for a Slytherin and Rapunzel, the whinny, little bit-" A hand snapped forward, closing around the front of her robes and yanked. Mavis gasped and stumbled at Hiccup's speed and strength.

Not a second later, Mavis hit the wall and Hiccup's face was inches from hers. His face was pale, blood drained form it, but pissed.

"One more word Mavis," Hiccup hissed in a low voice. "I dare you to say one more word about my friends. I. Have. Had. It. No more pranks. No more snide remarks. No more insults or jibes or ANYTHING against my friends or you will see just how _wimpy _I am."

Mavis's eyes went wide like dinner plates. She began to struggle against Hiccup's hand, but to no avail. His grip was iron and eyes like lava, smoldering with anger.

"I don't care who started it or when," Hiccup went on, voice still a storm, "but I am _ending _it. Here. Now. Done. Got it?" Mavis nodded hurriedly. Hiccup let go of the front of her robes and stormed off.

Mavis took a shaky breath and ran all the way back to the Slytherin Common Room and to her dorm. She wasn't seen the rest of that Saturday.

* * *

><p>Elsa's eyebrows went up when she saw Hiccup. He looked steamed. More steamed than she had ever seen him. His face was pale, not a single hint of red at all, and his eyes were narrowed. He walked past Elsa without acknowledging her and stormed into the men's bathroom.<p>

"What in the world was that," Punzi asked, walking out of the Great Hall after Lunch.

"Hiccup looked mad," Elsa said, still looking after Hiccup.

"What about," Punzi asked.

"No clue. He went right by me without noticing and is now in the bathroom."

"Huh… We can ask him later when he cools down or something. By the way, why is it when someone is angry, heat is involved and we say 'cool down' by a way of calming? Or in better words, why is Anger hot, and… I don't know… peacefulness cool?"

Elsa opened her mouth then closed it again then found her answer.

"When someone is angry, they might do something they would not do normally. Ever hear of 'heat of the moment?' Same concept. When angry, things get hot and heat can burn quickly without restraint. Without want or direction." Punzi's mouth opened in an 'O' shape, and she stayed like that as the two girls looked at the bathroom.

And they both jumped when a voice said behind them. "Dang Elsa that is some deep deep stuff." Elsa spun to see Link grinning. Zelda was next to him and they were holding hands.

"Spoken like a true Ravenclaw," Zelda said, smiling.

"Was that necessary," Elsa asked Link, glaring at him. Punzi was patting her chest in some strange attempt to slow it down.

"Yes," Link said in his customary quite voice. "Most fun, laughs and giggles are essential to Devine Interference." Elsa's eyebrows went together in confusion. Even Zelda cast weird look at her boyfriend.

"Devine Interference?" Another person, Percy, joined the group in front of the Great Hall. "Did I hear that right? Did you do something so bad you need help from the gods?"

"You believe in gods," Punzi asked looking at Percy.

"The ones who make sense," Percy replied.

"So which ones?" Annabeth asked idly as she walked by. Percy opened his mouth then closed it again.

"Touché," he said looking impressed.

"Not very hard to do that to a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied.

"So very hard for Wise Girl to spell Cyclops," Percy said, grinning. Annabeth went scarlet and Link chuckled.

"What," Elsa asked, looking at Percy and Annabeth.

"Spell Cyclops, if you please Annabeth," Zelda said in a formal air. Annabeth sent her grey-eyed glare at the older Headgirl and grumbled under her breath.

"What was that," Jack said, pooping up out of the blue behind Punzi and making the blonde haired girl jump. "Didn't catch that, could you repeat it?" He sounded so innocent it made Elsa giggle.

"S-i-k," Annabeth said. She stopped and cursed and started again. "C-y-k…" She stamped her foot in frustration as the group laughed.

"As smart as she is," Percy said, throwing a joking arm around Annabeth, "she is dyslexic. We could be here for a few more hours before she finally correctly spelt Cyclops." Annabeth elbowed Percy in the ribs and shook off his arm.

"I can do it!" It was a voice Elsa did not recognize. Percy's face split into a smile and he turned around. Elsa followed his gaze and nearly jumped out of the way because a six and a half foot tall boy bowled Link over and crushed Percy in a hug. The kid was just massive; beefy arms, big head, large calf brown eyes that looked innocent and hair that was in Merida's level of uncontrollability.

"Tyson," Percy wheezed out of the hug, which had most likely broken a few ribs. "Good to see you bud! Can you not crush me… please." Tyson finally dropped Percy and Seaweed Brain collapsed. Jack caught him and pulled him to his feet.

"Guys this is my half brother Tyson. This is his first year here and before you ask, yes he is eleven. Just had some early growth spurts," Percy said, rubbing his sides.

"Understatement," Link said extending his hand to Tyson. He winced as it was crushed in Tyson's grip.

"Yeah," Punzi said weakly, "understatement."

Everyone laughed again.

* * *

><p>Hiccup walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. He looked at the mirror and saw a pale face with mad eyes.<p>

_Where in the world did that come from? _Hiccup thought. Never. _Never _had he ever felt that angry. Even last year when people picked on his friends. What had made him snap? And what was that feeling of… emptiness?

As soon as Hiccup registered that something was missing from him, it came back… but different.

"What is going on?" He asked his refection. Nothing came back. Hiccup turned on the faucet and splashed his face with the cold water. That helped. He took a deep breath and let it out. Already, he was feeling calmer, more secure.

_Now that everything in here is good,_ Hiccup thought smiling, and tapping his head, _let's find out everything with Merida._

* * *

><p>Merida rolled her shoulders as she walked out of Tanavast's office. The session had been shorter than her past two and she was grateful for it. Whenever she was in there, she let her 'tough' act drop completely. With only the old man, she was just another little girl. But now, she had to find and apologize to Hiccup for knocking him on his butt.<p>

_Now that everything in here is good, _Merida thought, smiling and tapping her head, _let's find out everything with Hiccup_.

She walked briskly down the corridor then paused. Her book bag was still in the Room of Requirement. She would still need to get that… add to the fact that it was on the way down to the Great Hall and it was lunch time. Double bonus! Merida began whistling _Touch the Sky _as she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Hiccup frowned scratching his head. What was he doing again…? Crud.<p>

"Yo Hic!" It was Jack, strutting into the bathroom. He made his way to a urinal. "You ok man?"

"Hey Jack. Yeah I'm fine."

"Elsa said you were a bit p'oed when you came in here. You still ok?"

"I am now."

"You sure," Jack said, walking over to the sinks and washing his hands.

"Nothing to worry about," Hiccup said, putting on a smile. It was nowhere near a fake. Jack took that as a yes and slapped Hiccup on the back.

"Food time," Jack said, leading Hiccup out of the bathroom and to the Great Hall. Hiccup shook his head and laughed, throwing his arm around jack and swaying to some tune that popped into his head. Jack laughed harder and swayed with Hiccup. The two of them looked like drunken friends after some fun time.

They reached the Gryffindor Table where Punzi and Elsa were sitting.

"Better mood," Elsa asked Hiccup as the gimpy kid plopped down next to her.

"Much," Hiccup said. He locked on some peanut and butter sandwiches in front of him and gorged.

* * *

><p>Merida walked into the Great Hall and saw all of her friends eating. Hiccup was laughing and for a moment, time froze. His brown hair was suspended as he threw his head back. He looked… familiar to Merida.<p>

She shook her head and walked forward. Hiccup noticed her and stood up smiling. By this time, lunch was long over and the Great hall was empty apart from the five friends at the Gryffindor Table.

"Hi Hiccup," Merida said as he stood. Jack, Elsa and Punzi were watching them with weird smiles.

"Hey," Hiccup said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about me kicking you," Merida said, looking down a bit. She heard Jack's exclamation and Elsa's question. Hiccup waved them down and replied.

"It's fine," he said, reaching out with his hand. "I just wanted to-" his hand came into contact with her shoulder and Merida blacked out.

* * *

><p>Kaladin was watching the Five Seasons. Even though we was for them keeping the dragon safe, he still had orders. He scratched his chin as the red head, Merida walked over to them. That hair do remedied him of Shallan, but more poofy and a taller attitude. Kaladin smiled a bit at that. Not many people knew the fact that Shallan Davar and Kaladin had a past. And Kaladin would do a lot to keep that a secret.<p>

But that was pushed out of his mind as the shorter boy, Hiccup, clapped Merida on the shoulder and both of them collapsed. Kaladin frowned, shrugging off the wall as Merida hit the ground. Jack had caught Hiccup, but no one had been close enough to catch the red head. She hit the ground rather roughly and Kaladin figured he should help.

Jack slapped Hiccup across the face.

"Dude! Wake up!" Jack shouted shaking Hiccup. The blood had drained from his face and his eyes lolled back in his head. Apparently Merida was the same, because Punzi was having the same amount of luck with her.

"She's not waking!" Punzi said, sounding on the verge of tears.

"We need Elain and Eth!" Elsa said, kneeling next to Hiccup.

"I'll carry Hiccup, you get Merida," a voice said from behind them. Jack glanced over his shoulder and saw Kaladin. Jack nodded, not truly caring for the moment. Kaladin brushed Elsa gently aside and Jack moved to Merida. Kaladin easily lifted Hiccup and Jack pulled Merida to her feet and got under her arm. Elsa got the other side and Punzi supported them form behind.

"To the Hospital wing then?" Kaladin asked.

"No," Elsa said, grunting under Merida's weight. "DADA Office. Eth and Elain can help." Kaladin shrugged and walked briskly out of the door.

"Blast him and his long legs," Jack puffed as he shifted Merida's limp form to a more comfortable spot. Kaladin was way far ahead of them, not even panting or breaking a sweat, Hiccup tossed casually over his shoulder.

"What do you think happened," Punzi said, pushing at Merida's back.

"No clue," Elsa said, also puffing. "But I hope the Ashs know what is going on."

* * *

><p>"Beats me," Eth said shrugging.<p>

"You have got to be kidding me," Jack said, staring at Eth. The old scarred teacher looked him in the eye.

"I am not. All I know is that they will live and wake up in an hour or less." They were all in the DADA Office. Merida and Hiccup were still out cold and on the table in the middle of the room. Elain was talking with Kaladin outside. Punzi, Elsa and Jack were with Eth in the room.

"That's comforting at least," Punzi said shooting a look at Jack.

"I guess," Jack muttered looking between Merida and Hiccup.

"We'll move them to the Room of Requirement," Elain said, walking through the door. It closed behind her. "Kaladin didn't ask questions by the way."

"Good man," Eth grunted, standing.

"You kids go to the Room. We'll be there in a few minutes," Elain said.

"Ok," Elsa said, brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes. It was only then that Jack noticed that Elsa only had used two hairstyles. One was her hair all down, like to day. The other one was bun at the back of her head. She was using the bun less and less, letting her hair down more and more. Jack secretly preferred the down style.

_And wait a minute,_ Jack thought, studying Elsa as she, he and Punzi walked out of the DADA classroom, _she isn't wearing make-up… Huh._

"You don't wear make-up," Jack said idly. Both girls looked at him.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked.

"I do," Punzi said. "Not much but I do."

"No I don't and where did that come from," Elsa said, looking confused. Jack shrugged and looked away to hide a blush. After a minute of silence, Punzi spoke up.

"I don't know if this is relevant or not…" Jack and Elsa looked at her, confused. Punzi went on. "But Flynn and I are dating now…"

Jack's jaw dropped and Elsa blinked.

"So he's meeting us by the Room of Requirement. So what do you say to him joining us?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and if you didn't notice, the middle of the chapter is lighter as the begging and somewhat the end are darker in tone or something. Anyway, it was Christmas when I wrote the middle of the Chapter and I finished the rest off the next day. I was happy or in a good mood.<strong>

**Anyway, the main reason is I am saying something is because… And I hate to say this, but no more updates will come until next Saturday. I am crying on the inside. And leaving town and my updating machine. **

**I will miss updating because I absolutely love opening up my mailbox and seeing the new reviews. Sorry guys… **

**I promise that I will update more when I get back.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS! I will sing a digital song for you guys. This is one of my favorite Christmas ones. Should have done this last time.**

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the Yuletide gay_

_From now on_

_Our troubles will be miles away_

_Here we are as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_Gather near to us once more_

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_It was a kitchen. Hiccup was sure of that. A comfy, double sink, circular table and two windows; something that was familiar… A pretty woman was washing some dishes. Her red hair was pulled up in a ponytail and her back was turned to him. Hiccup was about to ask where he was when he heard a gasp beside him. He looked and saw Merida._

_ "Hiccup?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Hiccup shrugged and walked over to her._

_ "Any idea where we are?" Hiccup asked looking around. Again, Hiccup felt a strike of familiarity._

_ "I think…" Merida said looking at the woman. "I know her." Hiccup studied her to. Her face turned slightly and Hiccup had a heart attack. His lip trembled and for just a moment, he was five years old again._

_ "Mom?" Hiccup asked reaching out with his hand. Inches away, he hesitated then went on. His hand passed through her and she didn't noticed._

_ "Mom," Hiccup said, voice catching. His hand dropped limply to his side._

_ "It's a memory," Merida said, sounding shaken. "We can't be seen or heard. We can only watch." Hiccup looked at her with tears running down his cheeks. _

_ "How do you know?" Hiccup asked. A longing. Something inside. He wanted to be held by his mom again. He was her little boy. But it wouldn't work like that ever again. She was gone._

_ "I've been here before," Merida said. "Not this time, but in this house." Hiccup opened his mouth to ask why but he heard a whistle behind him. He drew in a sharp breath at the sound. _

_ Valka, Hiccup's mother, must have heard it to for she froze, face unreadable. Hiccup turned slowly to see a large man with an oversized beard and small head with beefy arms and everything. He was the one whistling. Then he began singing._

I'll swim and sail on savage seas,

With ne'er a fear of drowning,

I'll gladly ride the waves of life,

If you will marry me

_Hiccup gulped back tears but they still came as Stoick the Vast, his father, walked up behind his mother and took a plate she was washing from her hands. He set it aside and went on._

No scorching sun nor freezing cold,

Will stop me on my journey,

If you will promise me your heart,

And love…

_Stoick stopped, and seemed to wilt… Until Val began to sing her part. _

And love me for eternity.

_She stepped away from the sink and continued singing. They began to dance a dance Hiccup's mother had shown him years ago._

My dearest one, my darling dear,

Your mighty words astound me

But I've no need of mighty deeds,

When I feel your arms around me.

_Stoick laughed, a deep guffaw that made Hiccup smile in spite of himself. His parents went on singing. Their dance went faster and faster with each word._

But I would bring you rings of gold

I'd even sing you poetry,

And I would keep you from all harm

If you would stay beside me.

I have no use for rings of gold

I care not for your poetry

I only want your hand to hold

I only want you near me.

To love to kiss to sweetly hold

For the dancing and the dreaming

Through all life's toils and delights

I'll keep your love beside me

I'll swim and sail the savage seas

With ne'er a fear of drowning

And gladly ride the waves of life,

If you would marry me.

_Hiccup was stunned to silence. Merida had her hand over mouth and was crying as well. Stoick knelt down on one knee in front of Val._

"_I was a fool to leave you. I promise I won't again. So… Will you come with me? This time as my wife?" Stoick pulled out a small box and opened it. A single gold ring with an emerald on it sat inside a roughly carved wooden box.._

_Valka took in a sharp breath. Then, beaming, tears forming in her eyes said one word._

"_Yes."_

_Hiccup gasped and fell to his knees. His parents had reunited. They had seen each other again. He began to sob, fat, hot tears running down his cheeks as the memory faded. He felt a hand on his shoulder._

_Merida._

_Hiccup put his hand on hers and continued to weep. Merida didn't mind. It was all she could do not to cry herself._

* * *

><p>Hiccup woke up in the Room of Requirement. He smiled and sat up. Then his day went down hill. Red locks flipped around the sides of his vision. He frowned feeling at his short, flat, hair… No… not short… but long… Not flat… bushy. He felt his face. It was roughly the same round shape, but smaller and softer…<p>

Hiccup closed his eyes and shook his head. The large mass of hair bounced with him.

"What th-" Hiccup clapped his hands to his mouth. That was not his voice. It was higher.

_What the?_

A large yawn from somewhere off to his left. Hiccup opened his eyes and looked. Hiccup was lying in a bed.

Wait… what?

It was like a reflection that didn't follow Hiccup's movements. It opened its eyes and… they were blue. Not green. Hiccup had green eyes, yet his reflection showed blue.

"Who in the?" The reflection asked in Hiccup's voice. It stopped and gasped.

"What?" Hiccup asked, and again his voice was higher, much higher. Wait. He recognized his… or whatever this was, voice. It was _Merida's._

"Why do I have… less hair," the reflection asked. It reached up and touched its hair. "Why do I sound like Hiccup?"

"I'm Hiccup," Hiccup said in Merida's voice. Gah this was giving him a head ach. He began to climb put of bed but stopped. He was wearing a skirt.

_WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT?! _Hiccup thought in horror. _And why… is my chest… big._

"Whoa," the Not-Hiccup said. "Are you some sort of… reflection? Is that my voice?" The Not-Hiccup raised a hand to its throat.

_Reflection? Could that mean?_

"Merida," Hiccup asked in her voice… Uh-Oh. The Not-Hiccup looked at him… or her? Double Uh-Oh.

"Who are you," The Not-Hiccup-but-apparently-Merida asked, standing. It froze and looked down at its legs. It lifted Hiccup's prosthetic foot. A look of horror passed over the Not-Hiccup-but-apparently-Merida's face.

"I am Hiccup," Hiccup said in Merida's voice… The Not-Hiccup-but-apparently-Merida looked up sharply.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>"You think they're awake yet?" Punzi asked, pacing back and forth in the corridor. Jack watched her go, leaning against the door to the Room. Elsa was next to him, but sitting on the floor.<p>

"Most likely," Jack said, pondering what happened. He checked his watch. "It's been over an hour. Let's check on them." He shrugged off the door and offered a hand to Elsa. She took and Jack hauled her to her feet. Then he opened the door to Merida's scream.

"Merida!" Punzi said running into the room right behind zjack and Elsa. Jack slid to stop next to Merida's bed. The red head was hyperventilation and looked absolutely terrified.

"What's wrong," Jack asked. Merida looked at him… with green eyes. Jack frowned. If he remembered correctly, Merida had blue eyes. Not green. Even so, Merida stopped freaking out and nodded.

"Uh… nothing bro. I'm fine."

* * *

><p><em>Bro? <em>Elsa thought,_ did Merida just call Jack Bro?_

"Uh you sure," Jack asked. Merida nodded again.

"We are perfectly fine," Hiccup sniffed. He had… blue eyes. Wait, what? Hiccup had green eyes. Elsa was now worried again.

"I'll go get Eth and Elain just in case," Elsa said, turning towards the door. It opened and the two teachers strode in. "Never mind," Elsa said.

"You two up and…" Elain trailed off looking between Hiccup and Merida.

"Oh no," Eth said.

"What is the 'oh no' for?" Punzi asked.

"Hiccup_," _Eth said, no lightness to his voice but deadly serious, "where are you?" Jack Elsa and Punzi looked at Hiccup, but Merida raised her hand. Jack Elsa and Punzi's jaws dropped.

"Merida," Elain said. "Raise your hand." Hiccup raised his hand.

"Well," Eth said, looking a bit worn down. "Here we go."

"What is happening?" Hiccup… or Merida… said.

"You two," Elain said, gesturing between Hiccup and Merida. "You saw a memory neither of you two had seen before?" They both nodded. "Ok… believe me when I say this, for this will give everyone a headache before it's over.

"Hiccup is in Merida's body and Merida in Hiccup's. Their souls were switched."

Merida and Hiccup… or Hiccup and Merida… crud this _will _give everyone a headache, looked at each other and, in sync, screamed.

* * *

><p>"You knew this would happen," Jack said to Eth accusingly. The old teacher held his gaze without breaking. Jack went on. "You knew that they would switch. You knew what was going on when we brought them to you earlier. You have known this whole time what will happen to us!" Jack shouted that last line, his fury building with every statement.<p>

Jack and Etharas were in the DADA Office. Jack had asked for a word alone with Eth while Elain had stayed in the Room with Hiccup/Merida and Merida/Hiccup. Punzi and Elsa had stayed as well.

"I did know that two of the Five Season's soul's would bond and switch," Eth said. "But I didn't know who, how or when. I didn't know what was going on between Merida and Hiccup at the time until I saw them in the Room with different eyes. I personally thought that it would happen between you and Elsa. But no it won't. Something else that I _cannot _tell you about will happen."

Jack's mouth hung open. Then he exploded. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Why? Why can't you tell us? What is going on?" Jack began pacing back and forth. "You told me some stuff, but that just raised more questions. Who are we fighting? When will this happen? Can we fix Merida and Hiccup, or are they stuck like that forever? Are you and your wife going to keep lying to our faces and expect us to trust you? Are we all going to live or will one of use DIE!" Jack rounded on the teacher and screamed the last word into Eth's face. Then Eth seemed to let go of his complacent attitude a little.

"Boy," Eth growled. "You go too far. You ask too much." Eth seemed to grow in size and threat. Jack backed away from the teacher until his back hit the wall. "I told you before Jack that we cannot_ tell _you some things! Physically, mentally, we literally cannot tell you! I cannot tell you when it will happen! I don't know when! I cannot tell you who you are fighting because I'm having a tough time figuring that out myself! YOU," he voice became a booming sound and Jack was now purely terrified. "WERE CHOSEN TO BE A LEADER! Not every leader has a perfect knowledge! Sometimes, those we lead die! Believe me I know! Ask your dad."

Jack froze. Eth seemed to shrink again.

"Your father fought in the past War. I did as well. Howard Frost was assigned under me. We went into combat and I directed him into an ambush neither of us knew was there. He was killed." A pause as Jack tried to take this info in.

"My time is over Jack," Eth said. "My time to lead came, not just for your father, but before, and it ends with you kids. I lead you the best I can before my time comes. Elain is the same, but I cannot speak for her."

Eth took a step closer.  
>"Jack. You were born for this. You <em>can<em> do it. Someday, I won't be here to give you answers. You will need them instead. But for the time being, yes, Hiccup and Merida are stuck, but how long depends on them. It always has with bonded souls."

Eth was now right in front of jack, looking down at him and Jack could not break his gaze. "You lost your father, were placed without choice in a position you will hate. That is something we have in common Jack. My dad… was like yours. A father to be remembered. I never knew my mom, so that is a perk for you, but understand, Howard talked about you and Sharon all the time. He loved you."

Eth knelt down.

"I can never be a father by blood, Elain never a mother by blood, but I can be one by word and I swear to you now Jack, I will do everything in my power to protect you and your friends. I will tell you all I can."

Eth put a hand on Jack's shoulders. Jack wasn't crying; he didn't feel like he could. There was just too much. Eth squeezed his shoulder.

"You are not alone. You have me, Elain, Elsa, Punzi and a switched pair of friends, but they are still there." Jack cracked a smile. "I do see a leader in you Jack. You keep hope alive. You keep people laughing. You keep people together. You, when the time comes, know what to do."

"How did you do it?" Jack asked. Eth cocked his head. "How did you lead with all this stuff in your head? Knowing that no matter how hard you tried, you would lose someone. How?" Eth smiled and, for the first time in forever, Jack saw someone like his father.

"I did the best that I could with what I had. That is all you can ever do. Oh and one more thing before you go." Jack smiled.

"All this stuff and it's only the second week of school?" Jack asked. "And one more thing." Etharas laughed his rough laugh.

"True. But Elsa. She is a strong one. You need her soon and she will need you. Tonight, another vision will come. Tomorrow, Hiccup and Merida will need your help." Jack blushed and Eth clapped him on the shoulder and stood.

"Eth," Jack said, needing to know for some reason. "How did you meet Elain?"

"Oh Jack." Eth said grinning. "That one I'll keep to myself for now."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Jack was running. He looked down at his hands and body. Yep this vision or whatever Eth called it was about him in his body. So why was he wearing his favorite blue sweatshirt and random ragged brown pants? Why was a crooked staff in his hands? Why was everything dark around him?  
><em>Best keep running_, Jack thought. He did so, feeling lighter with each step. Laughter echoed from behind him. Bone chilling, fear inducing laughter. Jack risked a glance over his shoulder. What he saw nearly stopped his heat. _

_ A tall man with grey skin, black hair, trench cloak, and shoes and piercing yellow eyes, was following Jack with waves of dark smoke billowing behind him. The man laughed that same creepy laugh and thrust his hand forward. Jack jumped and, following instinct, swung his staff while spinning. A violent jet of ice shot from Jack. It stopped the incoming bolt of black smoke, lacing the dart beautifully with lines of frost._

He is still stronger! _The thought came out of nowhere, forcing its way in to Jack's mind. Somehow, Jack knew the creepy dude with spiky black hair. _

No matter, _the second thought came and went on, _He will not touch my friends anymore.

_"Oh yes I can Jack!" The man shouted. He raised his hand and more black smoke pooled there. This time jack knew it would take him. This is where he would die. Regardless, the man in black continued speaking. "Your precious Elsa will die first! Then Merida and Hiccup will die in pain. Rapunzel and Flynn too if Gothel is too weak to do it. YOU WILL WATCH THEM ALL DIE!"_

_ "NOT WHILE I BREATHE!" Another voice shouted. The man in black recoiled and looked to the side. Jack followed his gaze in time to see someone flying towards them. It was a woman. Her face was bloodied and bruised, but that didn't stop her from slamming her fist into the man in black's face. A shockwave resonated through the air and Jack could feel and _see _the rippled in the air from the hit._

_ The force of the blow knocked the man in black off his feet and into the air. The darkness around Jack, the woman, and the man in black explode outward. The man in black sailed a good twenty feet from one punch from the women. He went sprawling in the dirt. The woman landed next to him and whipped out her wand. She slashed it and the ground under the black man exploded sending him flailing again._

_ "You will take no more lives Pitch!" she shouted. Jack recognized her. Now, Jack had never thought of Elain as weak, and yet she had always shad a delicate sense to her, but now, Elain radiated power more so than Eth. The once gentle, kindhearted teacher was angry. But there was more in her face… grief? _

_ The man in black, Pitch, regained his bearing before Elain attacked him again. He rose in the air and gather more black smoke._

_ "Elaindrea!" he shouted, his face splitting into a grin with pointed teeth. "You and I are one in this fight! We both have faced the same pain! How dose it feel to be alo-" he was cut off as Elain vanished and reappeared next to him and struck him again. Pitch was hurdled to the ground with enough force to make it shake tremendously when he hit. Jack stumbled, using his strange staff as support to keep him up._

_ Elain dropped from the sky, falling faster and faster until she blurred. She hit Pitch just as he stood up in his own crater. A massive wave of rage and grief so powerful suddenly hit Jack. A ragged loss was in his chest. He gasped, tears suddenly welling in his eyes. He fell to his knees as Elain dragged a limp Pitch out of the crater._

_ Pitch was still alive, but stunned. Elain tossed his body without any apparent effort. _

_ The body flew at Jack. He threw up his hands as it struck him and…_

* * *

><p>And Jack woke up in cold sweat. He sat up breathing hard, trembling. Real tears were in his eyes. He wiped them away and ran a hand threw his hair. He still felt that pain and anger.<p>

_What is coming? _Jack thought, shaking his head. Why was Elain so mad? Where and what was going on with him and the blue sweatshirt thing? Jack always had brought the blue hoodie with him even to Hogwarts. He had a strange fondness for the item.

And what was he ding wit ha staff and shoot ice out of it? Despite that sounding awesome, the Jack that he had just seen and lived in was a much different man than what Jack was now. Words form Eth awhile back, popped into his head.

_Jack, you will have the hardest test of them all, and that is why I am telling you this. You can take it. You were chosen for it_

Apparently, the man Eth was taking about had been the man in the blue sweatshirt and holding the crooked staff. Jack fell asleep to two thoughts. One, that he would keep this a secret. Two, he would try to be strong and become what he needed to become.

_To fight that man, Pitch, I will._

* * *

><p>Merida, in Hiccup's body, was freaking out. Elain and Elsa, both in their own bodies, were failing at calming her down.<p>

"It won't last for that long," Elain said, perfectly calm as Merida/Hiccup and Hiccup/Merida stormed around the Room.

"How long," Hiccup/Merida asked.

"A few months… at least," Elain said, hiding a smile.

"Why are you smiling," Merida/Hiccup shouted.

"Because," Elain said, no longer trying to hide the smile. "You two will have to learn how to deal with this. With you Hiccup, being a girl, and you Merida, being a boy." The two switched looked horrified but Elsa cracked a smile.

"That will be interesting," she said.

"Yes," Elain said, stretching. "Some measures will have to be set. Number one, you two are going to calm and sit down or I knock you both out." They stopped and sat down.

Merida, in Hiccup's body, shook her… his… let's just go with her, head. She was already missing the comfort of the large mass of red curls. And… a few other things she was now trying not to think about… like something with her… his… oh blast it!

Hiccup, in Merida's body, was silently cursing himself for thinking those thoughts… The ones his mom had given a crash course on that had lacked a lot of detail. Yes the irritating things that always pushed at his mind. Hormones. He had been a boy with absolutely no interest in stuff like that. What. So. Ever. But along came blasted magic and tossed his worry in front of him. All he could do not to blush with Merida's face was listen to Elain's words.

"Ok," Elain said, "now that we are all sitting down, number two, Hiccup and Merida need to stay here, in the Room during their… predicament. Because of this, I will teach you guys everything that you will need to know for your second school year. Etharas will take over DADA completely. He and I can do both theory and practical teachings; we just like to take it on together as a couple.

"Anyway, for food, there is a passage way to a pub in Hogsmeade. Eth went to go talk to the owner for the details. For separation, sleeping, and bathroom stuff, the Room can deal with that. Oh! An added plus to the pub passage way, I can guide you to visit Toothless on the weekends." Elain looked at both Hiccup and Merida. They nodded.

"Uh," Elsa said, feeling awkward as she raised her hand, "Elain, I have a… proposal? Yes, one of those." Elain nodded and gestured for Punzi to continue. "Is it possible to have out music things here?" Elain smiled and reached under her chair. She pulled a guitar out from under it and held it lightly.

"Of course."

"Now that we have the sing song stuff out of the way," Hiccup… no Merida, said. "What else can we do," she asked sarcastically. It was very strange to see Hiccup act overly sassy like Merida but it was also weird to see Merida acting sarcastically and witty.

"You can… fully figure out what this Room can do for you." Elain replied.

* * *

><p>Punzi was glaring at her homework. She was also half glaring at her pencil, trying to will it to rise and write all the answers for her, but it was not being kind to her.<p>

"I hope I am never on the other end of that glare," Flynn said, laughing at her expression. She was about to switch it to him until Elsa pulled the paper over.

"Punzi I wonder if you were sentient during class," Jack said, also laughing.

"I was," she huffed. "But that didn't help much. I mean, I still like Prof Tooth, she's just…" she trailed off.

"Lost something," Flynn said sadly. "I get it."

"Yeah," Elsa said, dropping a bit and handing Punzi her paperback.

"So Elsa," Jack began as Flynn shook his head.

"Just hand it over," she said, holding out her hand.

"You are just the best friend ever," Jack said, beaming as he gave her his paper.

"Dude," Flynn said, slapping Jack on the back, "you need to have sentience in class more than Punzi. Honestly, if it wasn't for Elsa, you would have flunked out of this school last year."

"Hey now," Jack said, sitting up and setting on a dignified air. Elsa and Punzi giggled. "Elsa wasn't doing my homework until the final part of last year."

"Oh my bad," Flynn said. "If _Hiccup _hadn't been doing your homework, you would have flunked out. I'm sorry I forgot Tripod."

"Now that's a bit mean," Punzi said, playfully slapping Flynn's arm.

"No actually not," Jack said. "Hiccup is just as awesome as ever. When Flynn first dropped the Tripod joke on Hiccup, he laughed hardest off all."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yeah," Flynn said. "Has Jack told you girls of Thanksgiving?"

"Um… no he has not," Punzi, said as Jack roared with laughter. Last year, after Hiccup had come home, he had made the request that he, Jack, Flynn and a few other boys would be able to have their own turkey since he missed the holiday while at St Mungo's. Prof North, sympathetic to their plight, had made sure they were able to do so.

"Well," Flynn said as Elsa and Punzi automatically leaned in. "When the Thanksgiving Turkey was being cut by yours truly, Hiccup made the best joke ever. See, I had already cut one of the dark meat legs off the Turkey. I had handed meat out to everyone but some few left and so as I was cutting off the second leg, Hiccup raised his hand with a big smile on his face and said."

Jack raised his own hand and did his best impersonation of Hiccup, which was pretty good.

"'Hey Flynn,'" Jack said as Hiccup, '"I'm missing a leg so can I have that one?'" Elsa and Punzi guffawed.

"Did you give to him?" Elsa asked after controlling herself.

"Of course I did," Flynn said. "Who could say no to a joke like that. Anyway, where is Tripod? He wasn't in class today. Neither was Merida. Those two are usually glued to you guys. What's up?"

Punzi Jack and Elsa exchanged glances. They hadn't prepared for the obvious questions they would be asked about their friend's disappearance.

"I do not know how to answer that," Jack said, shrugging. "I will tell you bud, but not now. I need to know how to word it." Flynn frowned and cocked an eyebrow. He looked at the girls but they also shrugged, going with Jack's proposal of unable to explain.

* * *

><p>"Say… gee… Uh… wow…. Any ideas Elain?" Eth asked over his shoulder.<p>

"Say… gee... Uh... wow… I have no clue," Elain said as she browsed through their ginormous bookshelf at the back of their room/office.

"This happened with Hiccup and Merida were out cold," Jack said jokingly.

"I know," Eth said, sending a calculating look at Jack. Jack understood instantly and decided to drop it.

"Say that they are… at the moment… sick." Elain said, walking over and sitting on the couch in the center, propping open the book, and beginning to read. "We are just treating them-"

* * *

><p>"And they won't be coming back for some time," Jack said. Flynn raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What wrong with them?"

"That is the first part we are finding out." Jack replied smoothly.

"Well… sad face for Hiccup," Flynn said shrugging.

"Sad face?" Percy asked

"Yeah," Flynn said. "Sad face. Its something you say when you are sad but want to cheer up."

"Makes sense to me," Jason Grace, another Gryffindor that had been, up until a few days ago, unknown to Jack and his friends. Jason was the same height as Percy but had blond hair and blue eyes. A strange little scar was visible on his upper lip.

"Again Grace," Jack said, grinning. "Humor me with the story of how you got that scar." Jason sighed, already used to the joking types via Leo Valdez.

"I tired to eat a stapler when I was two," Jason said, scanning his potions book for an answer.

"Page thirty two Grace," Percy said casting a glance at the paper. "I've already done that one."

"You or Annabeth," Jack asked.

"It was a mutual effort."

"Translation," Flynn said also smiling, "he tried and failed to humor Annabeth while she did all the work." Everyone laughed as Percy opened his mouth and closed it again.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since the Hiccup, Merida switch thingy, near the end of October. Both of them had been victims to sudden outbursts of irritation, laughter, and other incidents that would put Jack in a state of immense comedy. After the first one, Merida, in Hiccup's body, had begun to beat Jack with a heavy textbook. They decided not to speak of them from that moment onward.<p>

Hiccup, in Merida's body, requested that both he and Merida be left alone to figure stuff out on their own. A strange feeling, but it had been allowed.

"Any ideas about what to do?" Hiccup asked. He decided to request, in Merida's body, him being referred to as just Hiccup without any confusion and Merida as Merida despite her Hiccup appearance. Still, it was strange to look at Merida with green eyes and say Hiccup and do the same thing vice versa.

"Actually learn about each other," Merida proffered. She and Hiccup locked eyes and burst into laughter.

"Sounds like a good idea though," Hiccup, said. "I mean, we are, what did Eth say? Bonded? So let's talk."

Merida instantly clammed up. Hiccup noticed.

"Oh come on Mer," he said, shifting to sit next to her. "We have got a long time as we are until we figure out what is goi-" he was cut off by a rumble. It sounded vaguely familiar to Vinic's rumble.

"On," Hiccup finished. He then noticed that he had Merida in his, her, arms.

"What was that," Merida asked. Hiccup was surprised that his voice sounded so scared. Wait… not _his _as in Merida's voice and body. His as in Merida speaking with Hiccup's scared voice. Even with a sort of simplified version or some such to identify him and Merida, it still gave him a headache.

"I have no clue," Hiccup said, attempting a brave Merida voice.

_"How long has it been," _said the Wind. Hiccup held Merida tighter. She also complied. "_How long has it been since I spoke? Millennia? Life Times? Years? Minutes? Seconds? How long has it been, Bonded of the Five? How long until I am released?"_

Mist began to pour into the Room. How and where it came from, neither Merida not Hiccup could figure. It just came, and with it, came the Keeper. Just like the last encounter, the Keeper looked like a King. A crown of smoky tendrils sat on top of his head and his strange symbol was staring at Hiccup and Merida.

"_I am Keeper," _the he said, "_I am One of Many Voices calling for freedom. That is why I went for the Chosen of the Sun first. She is the true spirit of Dreams. She has… potential. But it is you two who will release us. Release us!" _

The last two words were screamed. Suddenly, Hiccup and Merida could feel pure malice radiating from the Keeper. This ghost was truly tormented. Trapped. Angry.

_"Release us or never feel whole again!"_

The ghost shattered into a million pieces like glass and Hiccup and Merida screamed. The mist retreated and the Room fell silent.

Hiccup and Merida where still latched together. They looked at each other and they were nose to nose.

"I do not like this room," Hiccup said in Merida's voice.

"I think we need some air," Merida said in Hiccup's voice.

"I was wondering if we would kiss or not," Hiccup said. He then went scarlet to match his or her red hair. Merida also went crimson.

"Wait until we have out own bodies back and I might think about it," Merida said, her breath dusting Hiccup's face.

_At least you had to guts to do that,_ Hiccup though as he let go of Merida. She didn't let go though.

"Not yet," Merida said. "Few more minutes."

"I have no comment on the matter," Hiccup said, quoting a movie he was sure Merida would have refused to see.

"You don't have pointy ears," Merida said.

"Not even green blood," Hiccup said, smile breaking across his face. Or Merida's. Dang it. Still confusing. But Merida still smiled with his smile. Strange to like your own smile but Hiccup's life was rather wacked up at the moment.

Oh well.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Heed that warning," Elain said.

"That… that's it?" Merida asked.

"What do you mean?" Elain said cocking her head to one side.

"No 'we need to do something'?" Hiccup asked.

"There is nothing we can do at the moment," Elain said, leaning against the piano Hiccup, in Merida's body, was sitting in front. Elsa, Jack and Flynn stood around it. Punzi and Merida, in Hiccup's body, sat on stood on either side of the piano. They were all in the Room of Requirement, talking and thinking about music and other stuff.

"Ok… You guys tend to let us down a lot," Punzi said. Elain glanced at her.

"We do the best we can with what we have," Elain said. "Now, I am the only one who's feeling a bit melancholy?"

"Mella what?" Jack asked, glancing at Flynn. The other Slytherin shrugged.

"Sad," Elain said, smiling. "Depressed."

"Oxymoron," Hiccup said, running Merida's fingers across the keys.

"No not necessarily," Elsa said, also leaning up against the piano.

"Oh well. Never mind. I pick the song," Elain said, pulling some music sheets out of thin air.

"Does magic ever make sense?" Flynn asked. Everyone looked at him. "What? There are like no rules or something. I can't get a tail on it at all."

"Interesting opinion Flynn," Elain said. "I'll tell what I think of this. The rules are simple. You are limited by the genetic inheritance of magic through ancestry, limited by the possession of a wand, and the knowledge of what you can do with the magic. I have lots of knowledge, inheritance, and a wand. All of you have all three, but less in the knowledge. Simple. "

"That makes sense," Elsa said. Hiccup nodded. Merida shrugged and hefted her guitar. Punzi did the same while Flynn still looked confused.

"Anyway," Elain said, "Hiccup, start us off on this song. I hope you all have heard it. Jack and Elsa will take the lead, I'll coach Flynn with Hiccup main on piano and Punzi guiding Merida an the background."

"Wait, what?" Flynn asked. They all looked at him again. "Sorry guys," he said, folding his arms and smirked. "I don't sing."

Elain glanced and the others and winked. She twitched her wand and about sixteen swords can out of the blue. They surrounded Flynn on all sides. He tensed but kept his face strait. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"Alright guys I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." He face got all serious as the swords around him vanished. "Here comes the smolder." He puckered his lips and narrowed his eyes, making him look absolutely ridiculous.

Jack Hiccup and Merida burst into laughter while Elsa was more kind. She turned her head and covered her mouth, but Punzi just smiled at Flynn, not breaking eye contact.

"Fine," Flynn said, stopping his smolder and sighing. "I'll sing."

"Really?" She squealed. She ran and hugged Flynn. The guitar was still on her shouter and the instrument was thrust into his gut. He broke his strait face and hugged Punzi back until she began crushing his neck. After a few seconds she let go.

"You broke my smolder," Flynn wheezed.

Elain laughed and slapped the piano. "Let's start!"

Jack looked at the sheet music with Elsa and frowned. "Another love song? Alright fine but I pick the next song."

"Fine by me now lets get going," Merida said.

Hiccup struck up the song and Punzi followed with Merida.

"Still don't want to sing," Flynn muttered.  
>"Then hum," Elain said.<p>

"By the way what song is it?"

"_A Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope."

"Not bad," Flynn said shrugging and jack began to sing with Elsa.

_A drop in the ocean, _

_A change in the weather, _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together. _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, _

_'Cause you are my heaven. _

_I don't wanna waste the weekend, _

_If you don't love me, pretend _

_A few more hours, then it's time to go. _

_And as my train rolls down the East coast, _

_I wonder how you keep warm. _

_It's too late to cry, too broken to move on. _

_Still I can't let you be, _

_Most nights I hardly sleep. _

_Don't take what you don't need, from me. _

_Just a drop in the ocean, _

_A change in the weather, _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together. _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, _

_'Cause you are my heaven. _

_Misplaced trust and old friends, _

_Never counting regrets, _

_By the grace of God, I do not rest at all. _

_And New England as the leaves change; _

_The last excuse that I'll claim, _

_I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl. _

_Still I can't let you be, _

_Most nights I hardly sleep, _

_Don't take what you don't need, from me. _

_A drop in the ocean, _

_A change in the weather, _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together. _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, _

_'Cause you are my _

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no _

_Heaven doesn't seem far away. _

_Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no _

_Heaven doesn't seem far away. _

_A drop in the ocean, _

_A change in the weather, _

_I was praying that you and me might end up together. _

_It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, _

_But I'm holding you closer than most, _

_'Cause you are my heaven. _

_You are my heaven_

"Nice," Elain said, as Jack and Elsa faded. "Merida, you are getting better. Punzi, same to you and Hiccup, what can I say to that skill."

"Wait a second," Jack said, narrowing his eyes. "Flynn didn't even sing!"

"I didn't know the song," Flynn said defensively. " At least I hummed!"

"Alright I'll let that pass but you better know this next one," Jack said. He whispered something in Elain's ear and the teacher smiled. She pulled another sheet of music out of the air.

"Now I'm think Flynn has a point," Merida said. "How do you keep doing that."

"It's not me," Elain said as they all studied the music. "It's the room. I wanted sheet for _Good Riddance_ by Green Day and it gave it to me. It's within one of Gamp's Laws."

"One day you'll have to teach us those," Jack said, nodding at the music.

"I will but not for some time," Elain promised. "So now sing!"  
>Punzi took lead on this song with Merida and Hiccup in the background. Flynn gave in and took point with Jack while Elsa took background singing.<p>

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road_

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go_

_So make the best of this test and don't ask why_

_It's not a question but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_It's something unpredictable but in the end is right_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

It was a tough song. Somehow, Hiccup got Merida's fingers to all the right notes at the right times. This kid was very good with his hands. Punzi's fingers were steady and calm as she strummed along. Flynn was actually not that bad of a singer. He fit in with Jack as they hit the pitches rather well. As always, Elsa did superb.

Elain beamed with something along the lines of pride. She had not trained them in any word of the sense, but seeing them all together, playing in tune and almost perfectly timed… wow… just wow.

_They are almost one. _Elain thought._ Just a few more tests… unfortunately. They deserve happiness._

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe that Halloween is in a few days," Jack said.<p>

"Oh dear," Merida said. "What do you have planned for this prank?"

"How can you think so low of me," Jack asked, putting on his best hurt voice, face, and posture. It was pretty good considering how many times he used it.

"Dude," Hiccup said and inwardly, Jack shivered. It was _still _weird to hear Merida's voice call him dude.

_How long is this going to last? _

"We have been with you for how long? We know you have a prank planned."

"Of course I do," Jack said, "But this time, I don't need that much help. However, I won't leave you guys out on the joke."

"Ok what is it," Elsa asked, scooting close.

* * *

><p>As the entire school sat in the Great Hall, Jack, Elsa, Punzi, Hiccup, Merida and Flynn were waiting outside the Hall Jack tired his prank. Enticed to leave the Room while everyone was in the Great Hall, Merida and Hiccup had agreed to come<p>

"_Incendio," _Jack whispered, pointing his wand at the pumpkins floating around the room. The prank was exploding a few of the pumpkins during the feast. But nothing happened.

Jack frowned and tried again.

_"Incendio." _

Nothing.

_"Incendio!"_

"Jack," Elsa hissed, "Not so loud!"

"But it isn't working!" Jack hissed back looking at his wand and slapping the wood against his hand.

"Something is," Flynn said. He pointed into the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Elain felt It go. It left her. As it did Etharas, Tanavast, The Seasons, and all the magic users all around the globe felt It go. In one movement, like some slow-motion shot, the pumpkin heads hanging around the Hall fell to the floor in silent horror. The enchantment on the celling to make it look like the sky faded.<p>

"Oh no," Elain whispered. She felt cold suddenly. Her robes felt like lead weights. She looked at her husband. Etharas Ash was looking forward, terror on his face. The first time he had shown it for years. Elain followed his gaze.

The Five Seasons, Six now that Rapunzel had taken in Eugene, were terrified. Yes, even Hiccup and Merida were there. They must have felt it, the Magic leaving them.

"The Keeper," Eth said, voice ragged. "He took the Magic back."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What is going on," Hiccup asked. He felt something leave him, similar to his switch with Merida, but this was different. This was feeling like more.

"I don't know," Jack said, pocketing his wand. He also looked uncomfortable.

"Did you guys feel that to," Merida asked. "Like something left?" They all nodded strangely.

"We need to talk to the Ashs," Elsa said. Punzi nodded in agreement.

"Why is it always them," Flynn asked. Punzi grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye.

"I will tell you everything we," she gestured to her friends, "know, but now, we have to talk to the Ashs. Do you trust me?" Flynn's eyebrows went up but he nodded.

"There they are now," Jack said pointing. Both Elain and Etharas were storming through the crowd of panicking students.

"Come with us now," Eth hissed. He passed the six friends and stormed up the stairs. Elain nodded and took up the rear as they all ran from the chaos that was the Great Hall.

Before Jack could so much as open his mouth, Eth spoke in his harsh tone. "Elain, take them to the Room. It should still work. I will get everything else." Elain nodded, no jokiness or anything in her face or posture.

"No questions now," Elain said. "To the Room."

She took off at run. The kids scrambled after her. As Jack ran up the stairs, the paintings no longer moved. The staircases stayed in one place. It felt as if the castle was being drained. That same feeling of something leaving still permeated the day.

"Elain!" Jack shouted as they ran. "Give me the shortest explanation!"

"All magic that can be done by us is gone from the world!" Elain shouted back, not looking. Her form was that of a runner or swimmer so she was way ahead of the other students. Despite weeks of being in Hiccup's body, Merida was almost tripping over his prosthetic leg. Hiccup, in Merida's athletic body, was helping her along. Punzi, Elsa and Flynn were keeping up easy.

"I'll just wait until you explain," Jack muttered, focusing on trying to climb the steps. Jack, Elain and his friends ran up five more staircases and reached the seventh floor. They bolted down the corridor and ran into the Room. The door was still there and it was open. The second they entered, the door slammed shut. The room was shuddering and the students stumbled around. Glass once again lined the walls.

"KEEPER!" Elain shouted, standing strong. The students jumped. Elain's voice was like a gunshot, echoing around the shaking room. "I know you can hear me!" Elain kept shouting. "Come out and speak to a Guardian!"

The glass on one side of the room shimmered and the Keeper walked out of the wall. As always the Keeper was noble, but even his royal beauty paled in comparison to Elain's fiery passion. She stood with more nobility than a Queen in front of The Keeper. He expression, from the Great Hall to the Room, had gone from panicked to enraged.

"Why Keeper?" Elain said, no longer shouting. "Why do you take the tools away from us that can defeat Odium?"

_ "You and Etharas are more perceiving than I thought_," The Keeper said. "_Yes it is I who took the Magic. But I have reason."_

"The Aspects? Bah! They have been chosen but yet to be led! Eth and I would have taken the Seasons and the Chosen to the new Aspects by the end of this year! Your threat and reasons are empty."

"_Even so, I will not give back. The Aspects are needed! You will lead the Aspects without Magic!"_

* * *

><p>The wall exploded. Literally. Shards of stone and glass flew everywhere. Elsa grabbed Jack and spun, pulling him down to the ground. Less than a second later, something struck Elsa's back, right where Jack was just before. Unfortunately, that thing that hit Elsa caused her to black out.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack hit the ground hard. Elsa was on top of him and the world went to chaos. Sound erupted everywhere; glass breaking, shouts, stone ripped apart. Then everything went still. Jack opened his eyes. Elsa's face was <em>right there. <em>He blushed and turned away. The rest of the room was permeated with smoke from whatever happened. Three distinct figures stood close by and suddenly more voices crashed into Elsa's ears.

"Is everyone alright?" That was a deep voice. Etharas!

"Etharas?" That one was Elain's.

"What was that?" Hiccup. Or Merida.

"_You have desecrated my sacred hall!" _Only the Keeper had a voice like wind.

"You trapped my wife and the Seasons!" Eth, duh, but he kept on talking. "You have stolen your only chance to escape! The Seasons, Guardians, and the rest of the Wizarding World need it!"

_"I will never give it back to the likes of you!"_

"Do not make an enemy of us Keeper!" Elain. "We are the ones guiding the Seasons!"

"_You arguments will not help you!"_

"Then return magic to the Seasons only! All of us need the Aspects. Even one so trapped and decrepit as you!" Only Etharas would say that.

"_You dare!"_

The smoke cleared enough for Elsa to see Elain and Eth standing side-by-side facing the Keeper. Punzi, Flynn, Merida, and Hiccup were off to the side and pointing at Elsa and Jack. Flynn and Hiccup, in Merida's body, ran over. Elsa was still unconscious. Jack stood and began dragging Elsa over to the hole in the wall.

Eth Elain and the Keeper were still shouting at each other despite the fact that the entire Room of Requirement was now collapsing.

_"_Look at this," Eth bellowed, dropping all calm and cool, if he hand any, and grabbing at the Keeper. Usually, when someone tired to grab a ghost, they would fail, but Eth's fingers pulled at the Keeper's robes. Soon, Eth's face was right up to the King of Ghost's.

"DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW THAT YOU HAVE TAKEN MAGIC?" Eth's face was pale with rage. His scar seemed to glow. More stone fell from the celling. It felt as if the entire castle would collapse.

"This entire castle is held together by magic!" Eth shouted, lifting a now terrified Keeper. "It _will_ collapse, sealing you under tons of stone! We will die with you! Give us back the magic!"

The Keeper nodded and vanished.

"Jack!" Elain shouted. "Raise your wand and say _Immobulus_!" Jack frowned and a stone block fell from the celling and landed in between the kids and teachers. Jack was jarred into action and whipped out his wand and shouted without pointing at anything in particular.

_"Immobulus!" _

The Room steadied. Stones stopped falling, held in midair, but deep tremors still ran through the ground and entire castle. Jack's spell would only work for a few more moments.

"Gather everyone and get out of the room," Elain's voice carried over the stone in the middle of the Room.

"Elsa's out cold," Jack shouted back.

"Get her out an we'll help!" Eth shouted.

"Move!" Jack bellowed. Flynn nodded and tugged Punzi along behind her. Hiccup and Merida ran out, hands over their heads. Jack heaved at Elsa, dragging her along. They got out of the Room by the massive whole in on wall that Eth had somehow made.

When the kids saw the teachers, Eth and Elain ran over, Eth threw Elsa over his shoulder like she was nothing and they took off down the hall.

* * *

><p>Flynn's mind was like the castle; falling apart. True, he was dating a beautiful girl and two of his friends had switch somehow, but still, watching Hogwarts castle literally fall apart was a bit disturbing.<p>

As he followed his friends and the teachers to the main stairways, he saw how bad it really was. The paintings that had once moved were now still in the frames and falling off the walls. Staircases were crumbling and falling away, entire corridors blocked off, chunks of stone large enough to crush all of them at once were falling form the celling. In just a few short minutes, the castle had gone from celebrating Halloween as quite as can be to falling apart in the most chaotic way.

Etharas and Elain led them through.

"Stay close," Eth shouted over his shoulder. Elain took the lead for sometime, weaving them through shortcuts to the ground level. At one point, she pointed at a wall in front of them but, again, the words were lost to Flynn. Hiccup, no Merida, must have heard them for she blasted the wall apart with the _Reducto_ Curse.

More stones fell and one clipped Flynn's hand, creating a large gash across his skin. He paid it no mind. Soon, they made it to the lower floors and they sprinted as fast as possible, but Punzi tripped. It wasn't her hair, just a stone that had caught her.

"No!" Flynn shouted, skidding to a stop and helping her up.

Time froze completely and multiple things stood out to Flynn.

First, the entire celling, not just some large stones but the whole thing was falling towards Flynn and Punzi. Second, the others, Eth, Elain, jack, Elsa, Hiccup and Merida, were fine and out of harm's way. Third, Jack was pointing his wand at Punzi and Flynn. Forth and final, one word shouted from Jack's lips.

_"Retriccio!" _

Flynn felt a large force hit him, flinging him and Punzi back.

Then, the shadow of the entire castle collapsed over them, sending him into complete darkness.

* * *

><p>And, standing, watching, <em>helpless<em>, the rest of the Hogwartians watched as their castle crumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM Bigger cliffhanger there. I know. I updated earlier today and was feeling generous and you were rewarded with another cliffy, this one bigger than the last. HAHA!<strong>

**Enjoy running though this one!  
><strong>

**Also someone wanted more of an adventure than just the school year. I hope you like this as an answer!**

**HAHA!**

**PS I still love all you guys.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Elsa opened her eyes and immediately winced. Her side was aching, a persistent throb that clouded her head. That registered her headache and then her trouble of making things sensible. Loud noises assailed her ears, making nearly impossible to think strait. She shook her head, but that didn't do squat to help.

"She's awake," someone nearby, said. It was Jack. His brown har was covered with dust. His face was clean but bruised under his left ear. His brown eyes glinted with joy as he looked at Elsa. Another head appeared next to Jack. Hiccup's, with blue eyes.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Hiccup said, grinning. It was actually Merida, but that was hard to register in Elsa's brain at the moment.

"How you feeling," Jack asked, concern fighting the joy in his eyes. It was incredibly cute the way his lips drew together in a line when he was worried.

"Like something hit my arm," Elsa said in a raspy voice, now registering her throat was dry and parched. "And feeling very thirsty."

"You'll get some water soon," Merida said.

"What happened," Elsa asked, trying to sit up. She was still in her school robes, which were covered in dust and smelt like sulfur. She was also on the ground, grass tickling her neck. "And why am I on the ground?"  
>Jack grimaced. "Long story, but in a nutshell…" he hesitated and looked away. "Hogwarts Castle collapsed, no magic is available to anyone, even when they have wands, and…" he looked back at her and his expression lost all light. It was replaced with guilt. "Punzi and Flynn were possible crushed under the debris."<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup stood looking at what was left of Hogwarts with Merida by his side. The least of Hiccup's worries was him inside a female body. But the top one wasn't Punzi and Flynn possibly dead. It wasn't even the collapsed castle, now nothing more than massive piles of stone. The biggest worry that gnawed at him was the fact that no one's magic was working but his, Merida's, Elsa's, and Jack's.<p>

Everyone in the castle had gotten out as everyone but Hiccup, his friends, and the Ashs, was in the Great Hall for the feast. Headmaster Tanavast had gotten everyone out in an orderly fashion, figured out the biggest issue and had already gather, talked to, and set tasks to each of the other teachers and staff. The old man was nothing but calm, orderly, and the best leader in a crisis as usual.

"If we panic," Tanavast had announced to everyone after the collapse, "we will not survive. We have already sent out word to helpers with some owls that survived, we are taking head counts and figuring stuff out. Do not panic or worry. Everything will be in order. For some reason, our magic is stopped. I have already asked the DADA teachers, Etharas and Elaindrea Ash to begin solving this issue. Now stay calm and you will soon be directed."

It had been four hours since the collapse, and one since Elsa woke up. The residents of Hogsmeade had helped the students and teachers the best they could by giving camping supplies and other stuff. The rudimentary camp set up on the castle grounds were quite already.

Flynn and Punzi were the only two to be found missing… or not found… but still missing. Strange way of putting it, but Hiccup's life was already… hang on… How many times did his thoughts lead to that conclusion?

"Troubled?" Merida asked.

"How did you know?"

"I know when I looked troubled and you are making the same face."

"It happens when you bond, and are switched by something or other." Merida smiled.

"Hi guys," Jack said, walking up with Elsa behind him. "Did we interrupt something?" He winked mischievously.

"Yes you did," Merida said.

"Our peace and quiet," Hiccup finished.

"I'll add sarcasm to that voice in my head," Jack muttered, losing his slightly cheery mood. Hiccup understood. In the last moments of the castle standing, Jack had pushed Flynn and Punzi backwards into the rubble and possibly under a pocket of air and not stone. If Jack had tried to pull his two friends towards him, they would have been smashed for sure.

"You made the choice," Elsa said, laying a comforting hand on Jack's arm. He shook it off but Elsa went on. "You might have saved their lives."

"How do we know that," Jack spat. "I might have killed them." Merida, in Hiccup's body, punched Jack in the face. Since it was Hiccup's not so athletic body, the hand was saved from breaking, but Jack's face was now bruised.

"What was that for?" Hiccup said, looking worried. Not for Jack, for his hand that Merida used.

"Don't worry," Merida said, shaking her hand. "It's not broken. And that was for Jack."

"Why did you hit him," Elsa said, the only one apparently caring for Jack, who was blinking in surprise.

"He was being an idiot," Merida said. She lightly but firmly pushed Elsa to the side and got right into Jack's face. "You don't know if they lived or not. Of course they lived! It's better to have hope than none at all idiot!"

"Thanks for the tip," Jack muttered, massaging his jaw.

"When you give up hope," Hiccup said, "you give up everything."

"We don't know anything other than they might be alive so I hope," Merida said, nodding.

"I get it," Jack muttered. "Now let's find Eth and Elain."

"They were tasked with getting everyone's magic back," Elsa said, glad now that Jack had stopped beating himself up.

"And that has something to do with us," Jack said, remembering the conversation between the two teachers and the Keeper.

"My guess is once we find Flynn and Punzi, they have a meeting with all of us to clear stuff up."

"Sounds about normal for them," Merida said nodding.

* * *

><p>Punzi coughed. She ached everywhere. Her head, arms, chest, legs, and urgh… it just all hurt. She opened her eyes but all she found was darkness. The air was stale and lifeless but dust was just like her aches: everywhere.<p>

"Hello," she called out. Her voice didn't travel far. So she was in a small space. No matter. It wasn't like she was claustrophobic. She shifted her arms and felt stone beneath her. She tried to stand up and even before she got half way to her feet, her head hit something hard. More stone it seemed. Not that she could tell. It was pitch black. No light wherever she looked.

"Hello," she said again and something shifted.

"Punzi?" It was Flynn! Oh thank goodness… but where was he?

"Where are you," Punzi asked, reaching around with her hands. At the same time she felt what was most likely Flynn's curly hair, something lightly touched her breast. She jumped and gasped.

"Ow! Ah sorry sorry," Flynn said. The hadn fell away from Punzi's chest and landed on her arm. "I can't see a thing in here." Even so, Punzi guessed he was now blushing.

"No worries," Punzi said, feeling heat in her face as well.

"Any ideas of what to do?"

"Wands. We need to find our wands."

"No good," Flynn said, and with some improving night vision, Punzi could see her boyfriend's outline shaking his head. "Magic is gone, remember that. Also, my wand was knocked out of my hand when Jack pushed us. Yours vanished as well."

"Crud," Punzi said, crossing her arms.

"This is not good," Flynn muttered. "Can't see enough to find a way out, our air is limited, and well…" a pause and some scraping, "the walls around us are weak."

"How do you know all that," Punzi asked in wonder.

"My dad was a miner," Flynn said. "He always went into caverns and stuff. Took me a few times and there was even a cave in. Not too bad. We got out but my dad told me a bunch of tips."

"So any thing we can do?" Punzi asked hopefully. Flynn was silent for a moment and Punzi saw his form slump.

"Nothing," Flynn said.

"Nothing but this," Punzi replied, wrapping her arms around Flynn. He did so as well, pulling her close to his chest. Flynn settled against the wall. They sighed and rested.

Time passed and nothing happened. It began to gnaw at Punzi. She needed to hear words, hear something, something other than silence and waiting suspense.

"Say something," Punzi said.

"What?" Flynn asked, looking at her. Punzi's blonde hair was almost glowing in the dark.

"Anything."

"Ok… my name is not Flynn." Punzi sat up and looked at him. "No really. It's Eugene. My granddad was named Flynn. He was a free spirit. My granddad had some good things set from his dad and he used them well. My granddad was a player. He was handsome, had a lot of money, said all the right things at all the right times. My dad was second of three siblings and he was very different from his carefree father. My dad, Jim, did all that he needed to do with exactness. He was not handsome, but he got jobs down. He was an on-time do-gooder. He raised me the same on a miner's salary.

"My granddad, Flynn… he was my role model. Sure I loved my dad, but I wanted to be like the real Flynn Fitzherbert." Here, Punzi snickered.

"What," Eugene asked.

"Is that your real last name?" Punzi giggled.

"Yes yes it is." Eugene said with pride. "I never wanted to be known like my dad… But… now I will be. Jim Fitzherbert got stuff done where as Flynn... didn't. I'm sorry to bore you with the story, but I had to get that off my chest."

"No," Punzi said, raising her hand to caress Eugene's face. "I like Eugene much better than Flynn." Not being able to see all of Flynn's face, she ended up poking one finger in his eye and another up his nose.

Eugene sneezed, shaking his head and Punzi made a disgusted sound, wiping the residue away.

"Oh that was just nasty," Eugene said, shaking his head.

"Imagine how I feel," Punzi said, making the discussed noise again.

"Hey what is said in this… cave? Stays in the cave."

"Fine by me, now let me tell you something."

"Hmm?"

"I have magic hair the glows when I sing." Flynn's jaw dropped and Punzi's eyes widened.

"Come again?" Flynn asked.

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Punzi said happily. She began to sing.

_Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine._

_Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine_

Punzi's hair began to glow. It started near her head, her golden locks brightening to a pleasant light. Flynn's jaw hit the floor again, but he shook his head. The light from his girlfriend's glow hair… that was a strange statement, but beside the point, the light revealed the small space that was available to Flynn and Punzi.

"Keep singing," Flynn said and Punzi nodded.

_Heal what has been hurt. Change the Fates' design_

_Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

"Don't stop," Flynn said, searching the ground. Punzi nodded again and she repeated the single verse. Flynn had to appreciate Punzi's cords. That gal could sing. He shook his head again trying to focus. The light was just good enough to reveal two long sticks of wood.

"There," Flynn hissed, reaching out and lifting his own wand and Punzi's. He smiled as he raised his wand and whispered,

"_Lumos."_

His wand tip ignited, giving more light to their surroundings.

"Here," he said, tossing Punzi's wand to her. She stopped singing and caught the wand. Her hair stopped glowing as she stopped singing.

"Ok," she said, "how do we get out?"

"Two spells," Flynn said, looking at the walls, studying them more accurately now that he could see them. "_Reducto_ and _Immobulus_. Elain gave me the idea on the way out when the castle was collapsing. I use Reducto to get out and if the celling starts to fall, you cast Immobulus to stop it. I only need to find the week point… Ah ha! Bingo!" Flynn tugged on a rock and winced, cursing.

"You ok," Punzi asked, scooting closer and lighting her own wand.

"Fine," Flynn said, shaking his hand. "Just got a cut. Nothing to worry about."

"By the way you are taking this rather well."

"What?"

"My hair glow thing?"

"Oh I'm freaking out alright," Flynn, said grinning, "I just need to get out of this life or death situation. _Then _I will freak out."

"Ok…" she said sounding hesitant. "What do I do?"

"Stay next to me and cast _Immobulus_ when I tell you to. Ok there it is. Be ready…" Punzi took a deep breath as Flynn pointed his wand that his desired spot.

"_Reducto!"_

* * *

><p>Elsa spun around. Something in the ruins of Hogwarts had exploded.<p>

"What was that," Jack asked, following Elsa's gaze. Somehow she knew… It had to be them. Who else could use magic?

"It was Punzi and Flynn," Elsa said, smiling and trying to locate the source.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Another explosion. "Only Flynn would blow his way out."

"There!" Elsa pointed to a puff of dust a ways away.

"Already on it Elsa." Elsa spun around to see Eth walking over. "They needed some help so I got some."

"How were you…" Jack's voice died in his mouth as Vinic flew over their heads. The massive dragon landed near the puff of dust and observed the pile of stones.

"No offense to you kids," Eth said, "but you were no ready for just you four to get Punzi and Flynn out on your own. Even with us coaching you along the way, it would have been too risky. Now, Flynn has some sense. His dad was a miner and he taught Flynn some tips on digging. IF anything happens, Flynn would know what to do."

Elsa and Jack stared at Eth. He looked own at them and grinned. "I make it my business to know whom I am protecting and guiding. I know everyone of your families. One way or another. Elain as well." Jack looked away and Elsa's eyes widened.

"You know my parents?" Elsa asked. Eth nodded.

"But more on that later possibly," he said. "Now we watch and maybe help."

Now, other students, teachers and the Aurors that had been at Hogwarts when it fell, ran over to see the massive bronze dragon. Another puff came out right into Vinic's face. The dragon shook his massive head and reached down wit hone claw.

Stone began to crack and the muscles on the dragon flexed. The crowd that had gathered gasped and began to surge forward. Elsa could see Kaladin and his team holding the crowd back.

Vinic growled, small flares of fire shooting from his nostril pits. More stone cracked. The dragon pulled a massive stone away and tossed it aside. His claws went back down into the hole. This time, Elsa heard the voice.

_"Reducto!" _

"Flynn!" Jack shouted, ginning like an idiot and pumping his fist in the air. Vinic reached in and pulled out Flynn and Punzi. Punzi was apparently out cold and Flynn was wide eyed, latched on to his unconscious girlfriend, a clearly freaking out. Vinic set them down away from the collapsed castle and they were instantly swarmed.

"Get back vile beast!" A voice shouted from the crowed. Vinic blew out smoke out of his nostrils but stayed near Flynn and Punzi. Elsa, jack and Eth ran over and began to weave through the crowd surround Vinic.

"Kill the dragon!"

"Revenge for Harry Potter!"

"What is that _thing _doing here?"

"Get back!" That last one was Tanavast. The old man was standing, his back to Vinic. "This creature helped students in need! He is no murdering beast! Let him be."

Angry voices still permitted the crowd. Eth took a deep breath and pushed his way forward. He stood next to Tanavast and the crowd fell silent.

"I vouch for this dragon," Eth called out, "His name is Vinic and to question his innocence is to question mine." This defiantly put the crowd under a suppressor. Not one word was spoken.

"I also vouch for Vinic and all other dragons," Elain said, stepping up beside Eth. They faced the crowd. Elsa looked at Jack and she knew what he was thinking. Both of them walked forward to stand next to the teachers. Hiccup and Merida soon joined them.

"You kids should not have done that," Tanavast whispered. Merida looked back at him in confusion. Vinic nodded his thanks to the students and teachers and took off, leaving Flynn and Punzi behind.

"Ok," Flynn said, still holding onto an unconscious Punzi, "now I'm freaking out."

* * *

><p><strong>If you have any questions, just ask. <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Things are going to get complicated," Elain, said. Jack and his friends were sitting on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Etharas was standing next to Vinic in the Forest itself, having a quiet conversation.

"How complicated," Jack asked.

"Enough to even have me on my toes," Elain said.

"Ok then how do we understand if you don't," Hiccup asked.

"Give it a shot," Elain replied. She took a deep breath and began a long talk.

"Before the events of Hogwarts and the Four Founders, even before founding of Great Britain by _anyone_, the Keeper came around. No one knows how, he just came one day and gifted Magic to men via wands with magical creatures to help. Phoenix Tail Feather, Dragon Heart String, Unicorn Tail Hair, those things. Now, after a few hundred years, a wizard by the name of Diatrus Tanavast lost control of his magic and killed many people. And, no," Elain said looking at Merida's surprised expression, "it is not the same Tanavast that we know. The Tanavast we know is a descendant of said wizard.

"Anyway, after that incident, The Keeper created two Aspects. They were made to watch over and control the magic of the world while the Keeper slept. But, they were both killed. Both Aspects were killed. After that, Hogwarts, and the other three magic schools were founded, and the usual history of Wizards is known. Voldemort, Grindelwald, Merlin, Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and all those names we passed over in classes and such. They came and went without knowledge of the Keeper and the Aspects.

"After Voldemort was stopped by Harry Potter, the Keeper woke up a few years later. It was then that we realized his purpose. We live in a world of balance and because a force of good known as the Keeper was here, there was an equal opposite force for evil. It was called Odium a more chaotic form of the Keeper. Odium trapped the Keeper in Hogwarts. For some reason, the ghosts went with him and we don't know why.

"Anyway, the Keeper thinks that the only thing that can stop Odium is the Aspects. The Keeper, trapped in Hogwarts, couldn't guide the people who would become the Aspects. So he asked Etharas and I to do so. He told us who would be the next Aspects and so we prepared to gather them, but something happened that none of us, not even Odium, saw coming.

"Ssybill Trelawney, the same who gave the prophecy about Harry Potter and Voldemort, gave another prophecy twelve years ago." Elain stood up and pulled out her wand. "This is what she said." Elain tapped her temple and pulled out what appeared to be some sort of silver string. A memory. Merida recognized it. Elain set the memory on the ground and tapped the string with her wand.

A smoky figure with a shawl, large glasses, and beads everywhere rose from the memory. It opened its mouth and spoke in raspy voice.

_Odium reigns. Hatred, full and ultimate._

_ But he is not inexorable. Look for the ones who are all together._

_Look for ones who come together and name them Seasons._

_Seven to return Dream and Nightmare, Eight it will take to stop Hate._

_All to save what is needed. Guided by two who are Guardians._

_Odium reigns. But he is not inexorable._

_Guided by two who are Guardians, Eight it will take to stop Hate._

_All to save what is needed._

The smoky figure of Ssybill Trelawney dissipated and Elain returned the memory to her head. It was silent around the group.

"_Seven to return Dream and Nightmare_," Jack said after a long pause. "Are those the Aspects?" Elain nodded, but Etharas, who had come back from his conversation with Vinic, spoke.

"Yes, and to return the magic the Keeper took back, he wants the Aspects back. And we have a time limit."

"What do you mean," Flynn asked.

"As you noticed," Elain said, "the castle collapsed when the magic was taken. Think about all the things we use with magic. Transportation, the Hogwarts Express can't come and get us. The Night Bus is stuck where it is. Even our owls use magic to hone in on Hogwarts to deliver letters. Dragons are creatures of magic; they will die if we don't bring it back. Just think about every single thing that magic is used for. All of that is gone. Poof. We have to bring it back before our world falls into chaos."

Hiccup looked panicked. He hung onto Toothless tighter. The black dragon had come out of the Forrest with Vinic, but the Potters had stayed in the Forrest, even though Harry wanted to see his friends, Ron and Hermione.

"How does Drago Bludvist come into this," Elsa asked. "You mentioned him last year that he would be apart of this. How?"

"Odium is not our only foe," Eth said gravely, "in that same way Elain and I are not your only allies. Like Elain said, we live in a world of balance, so to combat Elain and I, the enemy formed his own little team of sorts. Three people who called themselves the Trinity. Drago Bludvist is one of them. Another is Szeth, and the third is Rachel Katharine Gothel."

Elsa frowned, wondering why that name sounded more familiar to her.

"All three of them are insane," Elain, said, "Drago is mad in a way he tires to destroy lost of stuff. Gothel is obsessed with kids and experimenting with magic and Szeth… you can only understand his craziness if you meet him. Hope you don't. He's even worse than Drago danger wise. All of them do know how to work, but at the moment, they are not our worry. Our worry is restoring the Aspects."

"Elain said that two people are needed to become them and that they were already chosen," Merida said, "So who are they?"

"You know them both," Elain said. "Suzan Sanderson, the school nurse, and Henry Quinn." Hiccup's eyes widened. "Yes, those two are the next Aspects. But, it is more complicated than that."

"When is it not," Flynn asked sarcastically. Eth looked at Flynn with a raised eyebrow. Jack cracked a smile for his friend's sake.

"We need to take them to the original space were the Aspects were chosen," Elain said, "There, they will become the true Aspects. Now, they are normal wizards."

"Or as normal as wizards can get," Jack said. This time, the group half smiled. Jack already had some sort of slap in the face to this, but still, he was afraid. He could remember the state he had been in after what Eth had first told him. He would just do the best he could to keep up the mood.

"It said seven were needed to return Dream and Nightmare," Elsa said, "I don't even want to know what Dream and Nightmare mean, but do we have seven?"

"Not at the moment no," Eth said. "The first year, five of you came together. The sixth and seventh of you guys showed up. Flynn was the seventh." They all frowned.

"Then who is the sixth," Punzi asked.

"Ask her," Eth said, pointing. They all followed his hand and saw a bush.

"Her?" Hiccup asked. A smile crossed Eth's face as he walked over and reached into the bush. There was a startle yelp and Eth pulled up a struggling tiny figure in Slytherin robes. Vin.

"That was unexpected," Jack said blinking. Eth was still smiling. Vin stopped struggling and glared at Eth.

"How long has she been listening in," Merida asked.

"She was here before we started talking," Eth said, "while you were all in the middle of a reunion."

"How did you know," Vin asked as Eth set her back down. Standing next to him, Vin looked ridiculously small.

"You are a really good player at hide and seek," Elain said, laughing, "but we are expert seekers."

"So how do I come into this?" Vin said, taking a seat in the circle.

"You are going to help us return Dream and Nightmare into the world," Hiccup said, strait faced. Vin nodded.

"When do we start," shed asked.

Elsa blinked. "That's it? No more questions?"

"I overheard the entire conversation," Vin said, shrugging. "Makes sense to me." Etharas, Elain, Jack, Merida, Hiccup, and Flynn burst into laughter. It took awhile for them to calm down.

"So, where do we go for the Aspects thing," Vin asked.

"Unfortunately," Eth said, "America."

"Why America?" Hiccup asked.

"Why eight seasons and four founders and a bunch of other stuff?" Elain asked. "We have absolutely no clue. We just the best with what we have."

"Fair enough," Jack said. "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," Eth said. "But we have a problem. Neither of the Aspects are here."

"Just add it to the pile man," Flynn said. Eth raised an eye at him and Flynn looked away.

"Suzan is in Rome," Elain said, "visiting some family. Henry is at St Mungo's. Eth and I have already discussed the options. I will take Flynn, Rapunzel and Elsa to St Mungo's and pick up Henry and make some other stops. Eth will take Vin, Hiccup, Merida and Jack to Rome for Suzan. We will meet in America. The specific place is in Utah, near Salt Lake City luckily."

"I've always wanted to go to Rome," Merida said.

"Wait," Hiccup said, "How are we going to travel?"

"Elain and her group will go by plane and muggle means," Eth said, "My group however," he smiled and looked behind him. Vinic poked his massive head out of the forest.

"Oh heck yes," Vin said grinning.

"Now there is a problem again," Elsa said. What she wanted to ask was that she wanted to go with Jack, but that would stay in her mouth. What she did ask was how would they be able to pay for all this.

"Etharas and I will cover it," Elain said.

"Is that all?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah that just about covers it all," Eth said nodding. "Alright, go get some sleep the best you can get tonight. Doubt we will for awhile."

And with comforting comment, their some sort of official meeting ended.

* * *

><p>Hiccup decided to sleep next to Toothless. Merida walked over to him as Toothless wrapped a tail around Hiccup. He looked up as she approached.<p>

"Just took some advice from Elain," Merida said, shuffling awkwardly. "She says that we should stay together. That way, if something happens with the bond we will be close." What Hiccup didn't know that secretly inside, Merida was every happy. Hiccup was as well but he contained it.

"Ok," he said. He scooted over and patted the area next to him. Merida sat next to him and Toothless set his head in between them. The dragon, which had always loved Merida as much as he loved Hiccup, had taken the shock of finding his master switched with that person rather well.

"I think he won't mind if we sleep here," Hiccup said. "I mean, he'll keep us warm."

"Yeah," Merida said, "speaking of sleep, I'm tired." Acting on impulse, Merida leaned over Toothless's head and kissed Hiccup on the cheek. Forgetting that she, in Hiccup's body, had just kissed her own body… but it had Hiccup in it… so it was ok. She told herself that, but it soon vanished from her head as Hiccup took her face in his hands and gave her a full on the lips kiss.

It was short and the second they broke apart, Hiccup laid down, using Merida's red hair to cover an obviously burning face.

* * *

><p>Etharas smiled. He winced but it was worth it. He was watching the bonded form a distance some would say impossible. Not to him. Not to Elain. Not to Szeth either. That thought caused him to frown. He had guessed that the bald man would go after Suzan. He had met Szeth a long time ago. He still remembered the constant repetition of a phrase from Seth's lips.<p>

_"I am Szeth Son-Son-Valno, Truthless of Shinovar. I do as my Master commands and do not question. I am Truthless."_

"Thinking about tomorrow?" Elain walked up to stand next to Eth on the ruins of Hogwarts.

"You know me," Eth said, taking her in his arms and holding her close. He never was like this around others, but alone, he would be a husband to his wife. It wasn't the fact that he was embarrassed in public; he just wanted only his wife to know how he felt.

"We will come together again," Elain said. "I know the Trinity will be in our way. Don't worry."

"Telling someone, _anyone, _not to worry about facing Szeth is like saying you are ugly. Impossible." Elain shook her head, but looked at him.

"I know." She kissed him, but he still looked troubled.

"Jack told me his vision," Eth whispered.

"And?"

"You." Elain closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Elain," Eth said. His scar throbbed and he silently cursed Drago wherever the madman was.

"Don't be," Elain said, voice steady, but Eth _knew _Elain. She wasn't whishing it was him instead of her. She just didn't want to do it without him. And neither did he.

"I need to clear my head," Eth said, after an hour of the two of them standing there, embraced, never wanting again to let go of the other.

"Don't get so ruffled up there," Elain said, giving him one last kiss and stepping back.

"I would have expected you to tell me to sleep," Eth said, smiling.

"Liar," Elain replied. "Tell me, when was the last time you slept?"

"Point," Eth said. He looked up at the air. "You want to come?"

"No," Elain said. "I need to talk to Kaladin and Tanavast."

"Oh right thank you for doing that." Eth said.

He looked back down at her and nodded. She did as well. Eth began to shrink. His shoulders shortened, his muscles retreating into his body. In less than a second, Etharas Ash was gone. Now, a large bird, commonly mistaken for a hawk with red feathers, perched a large phoenix in Eth's place. Elain smiled and raised her arm. Eth flapped a few times and landed on her arm. Elain stroked his feathers and Eth closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I half like you better as a bird," Elain said, laughing as Eth made an indignant sound. He took off and Elain smiled before walking away to searcher for the Auror and Headmaster.

* * *

><p>Jack was looking up at the sky. Too much was going through his head, so he made a pact with his head that tonight he would do nothing about the stuff in his head so he could sleep and in the morning he would deal with it.<p>

As he lay on his back, looking into the night sky, he could point out two consolations he had learned from Luna Longbottom and the red hawk he had seen watching over him during the summer.

* * *

><p><strong>Not exactly a cliffhanger end. That's good because I have some bad news. I need to brainstorm. As I am using to practice for future official books I am attempting to write, I write down all the stuff I will put in the story in an outline format. I had the entire first year outlined before I even started actually writing. I was still brainstorming for the second when I started it. But when my account was hacked, I had to restart the brainstorming for book two. Now I have caught up with what I am brainstorming on book two and I need to do more. <strong>

** In the mean time, I have another story that I wrote awhile back that I put on hiatus for the Seasons Change thing. I will put that one on while I brainstorm for this. **

** It is a Percy Jackson Fanfic based in his world. It will include Jack, Elsa, Merida and Hiccup as demigods on the run. Something or someone is pursing them. It catches them while they are moving through New York. As luck would have it, they fight near where Percy and Annabeth are having a date. **

** Post Heroes of Olympus. Includes an OC, some of the powers, and other stuff. I hope you enjoy. Sorry if you want this story back up and running. I will get it going as fast as I can, so in the meantime, enjoy the Percy Jackson one.**

** It is called the Hunter of Demigods.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I honestly have tried to write this fifty times already. No way to say but bluntly. I can't write anymore FanFiction. I am a Mormon. At the age of 18, young men can go on Missions for two years. I am going to do that. I am sorry, but the stories of the Seasons, and the Hunter of Demigods are over. **

**I do want to write more, but not on a Mission I can't and everything will be different in two years. **

**Thanks to all who supported me on this short but cherished journey-writing thing. I love you guys for favoring and following. This is it and I don't like this at all. I wanted to finish my stories but I can't. I leave on the mission a week from today.**

**Thank you all. It has been a blast writing for you guys.**

**This is etharas130 signing off for the last time.**


End file.
